Inuyasha?
by Skighler
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are having a decent mission, until Kagome goes back home for some tests. Inuyasha is lonely, and completely forgets the season, as well as the time of the month it is. That is, until Kouga pops by, hoping to see Kagome. That's right, it's mating season. Rated M for a reason! Rape, Lemon, possibly bondage, violence, language, etc.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**AN: Sooo, I have been dreaming stupid badly about Inuyasha as well as Avatar the Last Air Bender Zuko and Aang~! Yey  
** **So I made this story, if you know my other stories then you would know that my stories contain a good amount of bad stuff, it's kinda what I'm into and everything, so I write about it.  
** **I'll attempt to post some warnings before the chapter, as well as putting reviews in the next chapter, either answering questions or just responding to a comment someone who is kind enough to leave.  
** **I do apologize for my other stories, I swear I'm attempting to progress most of the chapters, I've even been writing multiple stories at the same time, while looking for a job and making sure my drawing skills haven't dwindled SO, I apologize, being a collage graduate isn't as easy as one might think.**

 **Warnings: Language**

* * *

Chapter One - The Calm Before The Storm

It was a peaceful day out in the feudal era, Inuyasha's group was heading back from a mission out in another village. Even though they were done with the mini battle, Kagome was requesting to go back home to attempt to beat another battle of her own; another 'test'. Inuyasha, of course, was against this little battle, it not being as important as collecting the jewel shards and defeating Naraku at all costs.

However, Kagome won the little argument with a non-arguable 'sit' command that threw poor Inuyasha into another face plant with the ground. Inuyasha grumbled, hands hiding from the world in his fire rat sleeves, pose as if he were an old man, back hunched slightly with a grimace on his face. His group walked into the village, Kagome, the reason for returning, had a bright smile on her face, a skip in her gate, her little green middle school skirt fluffed at the skip, her middle school sailor top fluffed along with the skirt. A small tune whistled past her 'o' shaped lips. A baby fox kit hummed along to her tune, lazing comfortably on Kagome's yellow back pack resting on her back. Shippo, shifted his head from right to left in rhythm of the tune, little tail fluffed and shook at the same tempo. He was more than happy to return to the village, he missed his favorite old companion.

Kagome, Shippo, as well as Inuyasha were shadowed by their best friends, Sango with Kirara and Miroku. Sango, the demon slayer of the group wore her relaxed outfit consisting of a white and pink squared kimono, with a green kimono skirt around her waist. Her demon cat companion resting comfortably in her arms, Sango crossing her arms in front of her to allow the demon to rest. Miroku walked along her side, having a major crush on the demon slayer, and attempting to court the young lady. He is a man of the cloth, a monk that wore the purple style of kimono; black robe that has a purple sash around it. They too were missing the elder woman that helped the group with her vast knowledge of medicine, as well as her wisdom with relationships.

Kaede.

The older woman was seen in the distance, picking up some fire wood from the side of her hut to start dinner, it being near sunset. Inuyasha ran toward the elder woman, and in a silent agreement set upon himself, grabbed the wood from the elder woman's trembling hands. "Damn woman, what are you doing?" He asked with his familiar scowl at the elder picking something up as heavy as the chopped wood he supplied for her every visit.

"Ah, Inuyasha. It is good to see ye." She smiled, her face wrinkled with age, her smile seemed even more bright with the wrinkles looking like more little smiles.

"You're gonna hurt yourself old woman! Why didn't you get one of the men in the village to help you out like you always do huh?" Inuyasha griped, grabbing a few more pieces of the chopped wood and brought them into the hut for her. Griping the whole way under his breathe.

A small chuckle passed through Kaede's teeth, shifting to her other foot to look at the rest of the group. "Kagome." She breathed out with relief at seeing the reincarnation of her older sister.

"Hi Kaede! Sorry about Inuyasha, he's not too happy about coming back to the village." Kagome smiled hugging the woman tightly, Shippo also hugging her, missing Kaede dearly. "I have a test to study for, and our mission was completed. An easy rouge demon had a shard in its neck." Kagome concluded for the elder, Sango and Miroku waved their hello's as they followed their leader into the hut to rest more comfortably.

"I am glad ye are safe and can rest easy now. Are ye staying for dinner?"

"I can't, sorry Kaede, I finally got Inuyasha to calm down about me leaving, I want to still go before he changes his mind and tries to stop me." Kagome smiled placing the kit in Kaede's awaiting arms. "I'll try to be back within a week, if I don't pass this test however, I'll need to stay away for a bit longer to make it up, or my school career will go up in smoke!" Being overly dramatic, Kagome turned on her heel walking to the entrance of Kaede's hut to get Inuyasha. "I'll make sure to try and get you a little something when I come back. And yes Shippo, I will try to get some more ninja food for you and Inuyasha." Smiling, Kagome lifted the sheet back that created a barrier from the inside of the hut from the outside. "Inuyasha, I'm heading home now, are you going to walk me to the well?" She asked smiling to her companions as they gave her sweet farewells, and to do a well job at the upcoming battle she was about to face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll walk you." Inuyasha sighed out, setting the last of the wood in the pile he made for Kaede to get her meal started right away. Walking out of the hut, he walked with Kagome to the bone eaters well, it was a silent trek but a comfortable one as Inuyasha was finally calming down. He slightly understood that these tests she had to do were important, but having her so far away pulled at his heart. Not like he was about to go about boasting it or anything, but he got lonely, being that he was of inu decent, even they got lonely when a member of the pack was away from protection. Having her surrounded by his scent helped him each time she left, however, after the week and with her many fragrances of the future, his anxiety elevated, his scent markers on her appearing to be almost non-existent.

"Alright Inuyasha, as I told Shippo, I'll make sure to try and get you some more ninja food. I'll only be gone for a week, hopefully, anyways. If I don't pass, I'll need to extend my stay home for a make-up exam that's even more important." She sighed, scratching at her scalp in frustration.

"Alright I guess… Good luck on these 'tests' you must take. I'm sure it will be an easy battle, you will succeed." Inuyasha smiled slightly, in an attempt to ease her elevated heartbeat.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'll see you in a week, hopefully." And with a bright smile and wave, she descended into the magic well, the purple celestial mist engulfed her and she was gone to the present day, or future for Inuyasha. Sighing again, head bowed, Inuyasha stayed at the well for a fraction more, already missing her bubbly personality and bright smile. Granted she got on his nerves a lot, nothing she could do to him would ever make him leave her forever, unless she were to die, it's not as if he could revive her; he wouldn't subject her to walk the world in an organless body, like Kikyo.

Turning around, he walked back to the village as the sun set in the distance. The sky that was once a bright brilliant orange slowly subdued into a dark midnight blue, twinkling stars kept the half demon company during the long nights.

After returning to the small hut that housed his comrades, he ate the stew that Kaede had made, a small feast to celebrate the completed mission. Small as it was, the gesture was endearing to say the least. Inuyasha shared a few secret smiles as his friends chatted away of their time on the road, boasting about successful hits, as well as embarrassing moments most shared. At night, with Kagome gone, it was an early night, as it usually was when she was gone. Miroku was stashed away in the corner of the hut with Sango on the opposite side of the hut, hoping that the monk's wondering hands wouldn't get at her that night, unlike nights before. Shippo and Kirara lay with her, cuddling up in the slightly chilly night. Kaede lay next to the fire, her old bones needing the constant heat so as to not ache in the morn. Inuyasha sat against the wall watching his friends snooze away. It was harder to sleep when Kagome was gone. He knew she would be safe in her world, living on a shrine on top of a mountain like hill.

His eyes scanned the room again, ears perking up atop his head to listen to outside. Although he was only a half demon, his hearing, eyesight as well as smelling powers were above the norm. One could say he even rivaled, as well as passed some full blooded yokai, sometimes even being aware of another's presence before his asshole of a brother.

Nothing was in the area, and he was beginning to become restless. Since sleep evaded him, he decided to sneak out of the hut and take a stroll through his forest. Looking around, watching the moon and stars, the trees dance in the breeze. It was a peaceful night, most would die to have, yet he roamed the lands hoping to get into some type of trouble to just pass the time. Passing through tree after tree, they began to look alike, until he came into a clearing. Although the night was dark, the moon shadowed to look like a sliver of a crescent, he was able to see every detail. The small yellow flowers bowed back and forth as the wind blew through the clearing in a rush. Tall strands of grass playing a dance with the flowers, lightening bugs flowing through the wind, as if they have done it for years, making the clearing look like the stars above. It was peaceful, beautiful and Inuyasha suddenly wished that Kagome was here to see it with him.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat down against a large tree trunk and looked to the sky, watching the stars. He saw a flicker of a star as it fell across the sky, and it was one of the most beautiful things he's seen in a long, long time.

In the morning, time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace for the group. Used to going out every morning and hiking through forests, defeating demon after demon, with the occasional bandit case. Helping those in different villages and meeting new friends along the way, the day started out slow. The sun was slow to come over the horizon. It was slow just to get to noon, even though Inuyasha and Miroku were helping some of the men in the village with their chores. Inuyasha working on roofs as well as higher, more dangerous tasks to a normal man, while Miroku helped, as well as heavy work. Sango was with Kaede, picking medical herbs, helping some of the woman take care of the children, as well as with a birth that happened suddenly in the village. Shippo and Kirara were playing in the clearings, just being children and playing together, at times, running through the village path, annoying Inuyasha along the way. As the sun was finally setting, the group relaxed outside, cups of hot tea in their hands, sipping away hoping that the healing powers in the tea would take effect, so that their bones and muscles wouldn't ache to much the next morn.

A few days of doing just that, subtracting the sudden pregnancy, granted it was only three days since Kagome went back to her time. As the sun was setting, everyone took to the hut, even Inuyasha, much to his disappointment however, the New Moon was happening this night. His nightly walks were put to rest this night, as he would need protection, as a just in case. Miroku and Sango were glad that Inuyasha was turning human. It meant that they would have a possibility of fighting a demon that thought the village wasn't under protection. Finally having some type of excitement.

Inuyasha frowned, watching the sun lower to the horizon through the little window, feeling like his blood was being sucked from his own body. He never liked to tell anyone, but during the time of the new moon, it was actually a painful process, and if he could scream, he probably would. His yokai was being drained from his body, locking itself deep, deep, deep into himself, as if it were being locked away into a treasure box slowly. His ears atop his head were shrinking and sinking into his scalp, the thing that hurt the most, was his human ears protruded from the side of his head. The regrowth of flesh and cartilage was excruciating, as well as his canines slinking their way back into his gums, sometimes he even found that his gums bled. His claws turned to regular nails, contracting against his fingers, making them bleed a little at the edges.

He sighed softly, the pounding in his head subsided, rubbing his forehead, the temples throbbing against his soft finger pads. Kaede came up behind him, holding a cup of hot tea for him to drink. Out of all his friends, Kaede was the main one who watched her friend for years, noticing the way he changed each time. She knew it had to hurt, and would always make a tea for him after each transformation where he was in her presence. Nodding to the elder woman, Inuyasha chugged the tea, hoping it would take effect as fast as it usually did, a fleeting moment of hope that it would actually work a little more faster than normal.

"Are ye alright Inuyasha?" She whispered for only him. He nodded with a faint smile, handing the cup back to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sighing again, he turned his back on the window and the dark sky to look toward his friends and the bright hut they resided in. The entrance was nothing to look at, no of course not, but the heightened area just beyond, was what gave Inuyasha the courage to walk across the cold stone floor into the warmth of the fire and his friends. The small squared hut was almost cramped, but it was comfortable. The fire in the middle of the building flickered dangerously, burning the pile of wood that lay in the middle, feeding the fire, and heating up the black stew pot that boiled just above it.

Sango stirred the pot, smelling the fine fragrance that wafted to her nose, a soft 'mmmmh', hummed deep in her throat. Miroku smiled, watching the woman he loved. Sitting against the wall opposite the door, he had a decent view of her posterior; which he took advantage of. Shippo was also in the corner, closer to Miroku and the kitchen part of the hut, which was more on the left as you walk in. Laying on his tummy, he sketched out a little comic using the tools Kagome brought from her time, a sketch pad, and some crayons. Kirara lay next to him, curled up against his side, snoozing away.

All was well with the world, until a howl echoed through the forest, making everyone's head turn in the direction of the door. Kirara jumped up immediately, recognizing the smell that was coming their way. Shippo also jumped up, a moment later than Kirara and sniffed the air slowly understanding who it was that howled. Inuyasha growled like a human, knowing that there was really only one wolf they knew that would sometimes announce his existence before appearing. Sango and Miroku waited patiently for the wolf they knew well to enter the hut. Moments later, there was a knock on the door's frame, "Come in." Kaede spoke, allowing the person on the other side entrance.

In walked Kouga, the prince of the demon wolf tribe, he was tall, full yokai that had the pointed ears as well as a tail. A fur skirt wrapped around his waist armor guarded his chest from harm, and fur wrist, leg, and head band for sweat, or just a fashion statement of the tribe. "Hey everyone!" he smiled brilliantly at the gang.

"Hello Kouga." Kaede spoke taking the ladle from Sango to sprinkle in some type of herbs or spices.

"Kouga! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this evening?" Miroku smiled up to the other male, only glancing at Inuyasha from his peripherals.

"Why else would I be here? I'm looking for my woman. Where is she?" Kouga asked looking around the small hut, only glancing at Inuyasha for a split second. He had seen the half demon in his human form before, so teasing the young half breed wouldn't be as much fun with Kagome gone.

"She went back home ya scrawny wolf, so get out of here." Inuyasha gruffed. Folding his arms across his chest, sitting cross legged against the wall, opposite of the kitchen like area of the hut.

"Heh." Kouga smirked. "I wasn't talking to you mutt! I was talking to the monk." Folding his own arms, Kouga lifted his head up in a juvenile way. "When is she supposed to come back?"

"It's only been about four days since she's been gone, so I would assume another three days being gone, if things go well of course." Miroku thought momentarily, counting the days Kagome had been gone to answer the wolf's question.

"Perfect!" Kouga exclaimed then, a smile spreading across his features.

"Why is that perfect Kouga?" Sango piped up then, sitting on her knees next to Miroku, Kirara sitting sweetly in her lap, with Shippo sitting in front of the two, his big eyes staring up at the wolf with curiosity in them.

"You don't know?" He was slightly shocked as he stared down at Inuyasha, still standing in the entry way. With that however, he stepped up into the living area and sat down across from Miroku and Sango, just to the left of Inuyasha and the right of Kaede.

"I suppose ye are staying for dinner?" Kaede interrupted before any discussions were to start or, argument, in Inuyasha's case.

"What?! No way! He was just leaving! Weren't you wolf?!" Inuyasha yelled getting up slightly, resting a good amount of his body on his right side as his left had stepped up, like he was ready to strike, his hands immediately going toward his sword, ready to pull the useless sword to get his way.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku sighed, placing his hand on Inuyasha to still his movements.

"But Miroku!"

"But nothing Inuyasha, Kagome's not even here, will you just calm down?" Miroku sighed again, shaking his head along with Sango at his behavior. Inuyasha huffed and sat down once again crossing his arms across his chest to show that he didn't like the predicament he was in.

Kaede, attempting to help soothe the situation, poured a heaping bowl of beef stew, and handed it to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, calm down and eat your food, ye must be very hungry." She smiled pouring another bowl and handing it to Kouga.

"Thank you, old woman." Kouga smiled taking the piping bowl of stew and immediately slurping the contents as Kaede distributed a smaller and more portioned version of the same stew to the rest of the humans, making sure Shippo and Kirara had more than normal for a human, and right for a demon. All smiled and nodded their thanks, rising the bowl in gratitude, then to their lips to suck up some of the spiced-up juice.

Inuyasha looked down into his bowl, waiting for the stew to cool down a bit before indulging himself. He didn't enjoy telling people, but when he's a human, everything about him turns sensitive: his skin, his mouth, or tongue, ears, neck, just, everything. Once time passed a bit, he picked up some chopsticks, using them instead of his non-existent claws much like Kouga was doing at that moment, having slurped up all the liquid in the bowl. Inuyasha picked up his meat slowly, chewing it slowly and swallowing. His thoughts weren't on the food, it was again to Kagome, and how he missed her warmth, and even though they always fought when Kouga around, if she were here, he wouldn't be.

"Another round please!" Kouga exclaimed with happiness, holding out his bowl toward the elder woman. She gladly took it, refilling the contents before handing it back to the excited wolf.

"So, Kouga, why is it perfect that Kagome is coming back within three days?" Miroku finally spoke after a moment of silence. All was almost done with their meals, Kouga and Shippo having eaten almost four bowls each, Inuyasha only halfway through with his first bowl. Inuyasha twitched a bit, stilling his chopsticks against his bowl, taking a moment to himself, to collect his thoughts enough to hear what the older wolf demon had to say.

"Ah, right." Kouga smiled putting his bowl down to look at the group, all but Inuyasha looking back at him. "I'm actually surprised the mutt didn't tell you himself, I would have thought he would've told you guys as to keep you safe." Kouga smirked over at the half breed, however, he still wasn't looking at the wolf demon, instead keeping his eyes trained down, or better yet, his bowl of unfinished stew.

Miroku and Sango glanced at Inuyasha before going back to focus their attention back to Kouga. "Well, do explain for him." Miroku smiled to the demon with a nod from Sango to continue.

Kouga inhaled a little before smiling down at the humans in front of him and with an excited whisper said, "Mating season."

Silence was heard for a split second, before everyone in the room heard, as well as saw, the distinct clank and slosh of a bowl hitting the ground, the remaining stew in his bowl falling out and onto the wooden floor, the chopsticks not only hitting against themselves, but against the bowl as well as the floor. All eyes were drawn to Inuyasha, his eyes were large, staring disbelievingly at Kouga.

"Mating season?" Inuyasha asked, his voice but a whisper, the humans in the hut barely heard the whispered hush of his voice, however, Kouga heard it clearly, as well as the emotions that were laced in the syllables.

Eyes clicking together, Kouga replied, "Mating season."

"Fuck." Was all the group had to go on before the half demon was looking from his right, to the left, behind his person as well as above. Everyone in the group watched their companion with a furrowed brow of confusion as well as worry, all but Kouga that is.

"What, did you forget it was this coming week mutt face?" He laughed at the reaction the male was showing, however, deeper in his mindset he worried why he was acting so strongly now. "Yo, Inuyasha, why are you freaking out so much? Mating season isn't until a few more days, no need to get all jumpy." Laughing as Kouga put his clawed hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to attempt to calm him down. Instead, it freaked him out a lot more than any in the room assumed he would act. He's never freaked out so bad as he is now.

"Whoa! Watch it mutt face! I could've ripped into your flesh pretty easily in your human form! What's got you all in a fit?"

"You don't understand!" Inuyasha all but yelled moment later, him now standing and turning all which way to, in an attempt, to constantly watch his own back.

"Well, it would be easier to understand if you would calm down and explain it to us Inuyasha. No one will get you here, and even if they tried, we're here for you." Miroku stood slowly, as to show Inuyasha that there was nothing to fear and that he was near friends.

Kouga listened for any activity outside, he assumed something or someone would be just outside for the Hanyou to react to badly. He could hear Inuyasha's heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest, lungs attempting to keep the air flowing enough to feed the rest of the body, although it is having the hardest time as Inuyasha gulped in air after air quickly.

Inuyasha then looked to Kouga, with his wide fear stricken eyes that seemed to shimmer as if withholding unshed tears. Kouga had never seen the half breed act like the way he was, however, he rarely saw the other male in his human form. However, Kouga was not expecting the word that whispered from Inuyasha's quivering lips, it confused him, and he couldn't understand the relation.

"Sesshomaru."


	2. The Moonless Night Truly Begins

**AN: Alright, here's chapter two~!**

* * *

Chapter Two - The Moonless Night Truly Begins

"Sesshomaru."

Nothing but silence was heard through the room, most were trying to figure out the connection between Inuyasha's older brother and mating season, at least in response as to why Inuyasha would be freaking out as much as he was.

Frustrated, Inuyasha growled, "UGH! You guys are so clueless! I at least would have thought you would understand ya mangy wolf!"

"Well soOoOOOoorrY! I don't get it!"

"Sesshomaru is a Daiyoukai! Daiyoukai Kouga!"

And suddenly, it was as if a lightbulb flickered in Kouga's brain so hard it almost burst.

"Ah fuck." He whispered looking back into Inuyasha's eyes, understanding the fear, especially with the way that now he's human.

"What does Sesshomaru being a Daiyoukai have to do with why Inuyasha's freaking out? He's always been able to hold up against him in battle." Miroku piped up gathering the attention of the two males in front of the human based group, Shippo had drifted off into a nice slumber after his meal, his tummy full.

Kouga turned and looked to the humans of the group, "Sesshomaru is a Daiyoukai, and for some unknown reason, those with a higher status go into heat, or the mating season early."

The three looked to the wolf demon, realization slowly beginning to make the gears in their heads turn.

"Daiyoukai's go into heat on the new moon every 50 years." Inuyasha looked to Kouga minutely before turning back to the other humans to continue his lecture. "They have the privilege to go into heat a few days early, sometimes even a week earlier in an attempt to find the right, most powerful mate. One Daiyoukai will seek out another, their power levels call to each other, and it makes sure that those in power will mate others with power to create powerful offspring." Sounding fluent in demon terminology, all others were very surprised, and looked at the young male with wide eyes and mouths slightly opened. "What? I know a bit about things! My mother was mated to a Daiyoukai you know! She told me a few things."

"Right, so if Daiyoukai's only mate with Daiyoukai's, how is it that your mother was blessed to mate with your father, the Lord of the West?" Kouga murmured, resting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well, I was getting there actually… You see, since they're the most powerful, that we know of in the demon world, they have powers over who they choose. Unlike some lower level demons, that mate whomever they come across. Demon's with a higher level of power, like Kouga-" Inuyasha's hand gestured to the powerful youkai standing next to him, "-as well as myself, have some common sense to both, find a mate before the time comes to make sure that who we mate is who we choose, or, while in the beginnings of the heat, can think clearly through the muddled haze of passion and scent a mate that smells not only good to the individual, but their youkai responds the strongest. Daiyoukai have full control over their bodies, and are able to choose whom they wish to mate, and in a sense, love for the rest of their lives. My father was able to choose my mother because he saw her strength and kindness, she was able to have me because of her strength. He was drawn to it, being a princess helped her blood also entice him."

"Alright, knowing this information, why is it that you freak out when Sesshomaru... can…" Sango began, but tapered off as her eyes widened slightly. "But why would…"

"Because, who has seen another Inu youkai besides myself and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms across his chest pointedly looking at the demon slayer.

"Well, besides yourself, and Sesshomaru… None." Miroku filled in the blank marks also starting to fill in the blanks.

"Right, I know he has a mother, but it is completely taboo for a demon to mate with their parents. However, in demon culture, it's not taboo for siblings to mate." Inuyasha, panting at this point, his heartbeat elevating to a hyperactive level once again.

"That doesn't explain why he would be coming after you Inuyasha, yes, you're his brother, but that's what you are. His BROTHER. As in male. You don't exactly have the right parts to conceive a child to further the bloodline." Sango spoke, her argument was sound, except for one thing.

"Ah, well, when a species is as endangered as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's race is, the body will change in an attempt to help make sure the lineage of powerful demons stays true, and alive for many generations." Kouga coughed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's… Not… Really the reason I'm freaking out actually." Inuyasha smiled nervously toward Kouga.

"It's not?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, also looking toward his companions that stared at him, also looking at him with confusion in their eyes. "It is, and it isn't. Look, I can't tell you, but I just know I can't stay here right now!" As he spoke those last words, he turned on his heel and prepared to march right out of the hut and seclude himself in a cave for a month, or better yet, go back to Kagome's world for the mating season. He took one step and a chill ran through his spine.

"Uh, oh." Kouga gasped, jumping in front of the dark-haired human, an attempt to protect the male from danger.

"What's happening?" Sango inquired, but no reply was necessary as a striking figure waltzed into the hut as if he owned the place, and in a small sense, he did, being the Lord of all the western lands.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha hissed out getting in front of Kouga, an attempt to rebuild his pride.

"Little brother." Sesshomaru drawled, giving his little brother a once over, noting that he was a human instead of the normal disgrace of the family name. "You are human."

"Ha, no shit ya dip-shit. It's the new moon, you fucking knew that." Inuyasha growled, raising his hands to his sword in an attempt to seem dangerous, or at least giving him a boost of confidence.

"Eloquent in the manners of lower class demons are we Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru started to walk toward the male, and Inuyasha stepped back, being slightly intimidated by his older brother. Kouga's back was suddenly in his vision, taken aback, stumbled a bit and fell onto the awaiting hands of his best friend, Miroku.

"Are you all right Inuyasha?"

"Fucking peachy." Inuyasha answered Miroku, getting up with the others in the seemingly smaller hut.

"Get out of here Inuyasha, I'll take your brother on for you to get away, GO!" Kouga yelled, taking a stance in front of Sesshomaru.

"Ah fuck, my bad old woman! I'll fix it when I get back!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran toward the wall, although he was human, it was very easy for him to crack through a small hole in the hut, the backside behind a now standing Sango, the only thing that could save him in his time of hurried need; the well.

Miroku and Sango brought up the rear, Kirara transforming into her beast mode, taking Sango and Inuyasha on her back to fly into the air, a faster form of travel. Sesshomaru looked toward the ones escaping, and the flea that was currently standing in his way, and his prize. Glaring at the wolf male, stepped forward and flicked his wrist in Kouga's direction. A bright neon green whip flew out from his claws, slashing at the jumping wolf. Each slash, Kouga was dodging it, it was getting old, watching the young wolf jump around like a flea.

"Take this!" Kouga yelled running and jumping toward the Daiyoukai, his foot aimed right at Sesshomaru's chin. The hit didn't connect, however, Sesshomaru grabbed the wolf's leg and began to dissolve the fur leg cuff and burn into the male's skin, making him cry out in pain, a swift kick to Sesshomaru's hand and his leg was free, and he jumped away to land just a few feet in front of the powerful demon.

"I have no time for you wolf." Sesshomaru growled, swiftly his tail, moko-moko-sama, swirled under his body, taking flight to the air. Kouga was fast on the ground, but Sesshomaru was faster in the air. Sesshomaru flew to the well he knew Inuyasha would be running toward. Not seeing the demon cat anywhere in the air, figured out the half breed was already at the well. With speed unknown to his brother, he made it to the well in record time, landing softly on his feet. He noticed Inuyasha was already feet first in the well, a smirk on his features as he jumped down into the well. All was lost, and he would have to wait another 50 years to claim his younger brother, and repopulate the Inu clan. A growl escaped his teeth, lips pulled back to snarl at Inuyasha's human companions.

"Did he make it?!" Kouga asked, slightly winded at the speed he had gone was faster than anything he's ever ran before.

"Yes! Thankfully!" Sango sighed out in relief, a smile on her face, looking toward Miroku, he also had a smile on his face.

"You'll just have to find another person to mate this year Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha clearly doesn't want to mate with you." Miroku spoke softly, an attempt to soften the blow of his target slipping through his grasp.

However, a smirk graced his lips before none had noticed and he turned and left the small clearing, walking into Inuyasha's forest. It was a small victory, one that the small gang took pleasure in before heading toward the village, to help Kaede patch up the wall, it was very late at night, and the elder woman wouldn't like to stay up all night in a cold house.

Soft bristles of leaves and grass crunched in the clearing the gang was just in. It was a few hours later than when they were there, the clearing was quiet when the still human Inuyasha drug himself out of the well, walking toward the village, knowing there was a secret cave hidden in the root of a tree, so secret he would have to shimmy his way into the small opening like a worm through an apple. A smile crept on his features, feeling better that Sesshomaru was no longer in the area, and that he was all alone to get to his hideout before anyone knew any better.

For some reason or another, Inuyasha was unable to pass through the well on the night of the new moon when he was human. Something he was aware of when he tried to pass through the well when he was a human, thinking he could get through to grab Kagome a day early, as well as wanting to feel safer in the future on the day of his most vulnerable days. When he was unable to pass through the magic well, he began to ponder, and unknown to his companions, Inuyasha enjoyed to walk while he pondered. As he walked, a rustling was heard and fearing for his life in a human state, stumbled upon a treasure of hiding spots. Which was where he was headed at this very moment, to hide from his stubborn elder brother.

He would have gotten away scot free if he were quicker, and it was closer to the sun rising. However, he was not, he was a human with a human's speed, and a human's sensitivity to light, sound as well as smell.

Sesshomaru came up from behind, smirking to himself, and snatched Inuyasha's wrist in one fell swoop, startling the other. Inuyasha's heart rate sped up, and his eyes were wide, his world turning upside down as he stared into familiar golden eyes. "S-S-Sesshomaru! Wh-what are you doing here?!" He yelled at the taller male, eyebrows burrowing into a deep-seated glare.

"Did you think this Sesshomaru couldn't smell you in that well?" Sesshomaru smirked, lowering his head toward the human he held in his grasp. "Did you think you could get away from, this Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha ground his teeth together in aggravation. "Let me go." He growled out, not as menacing as he wanted it to be.

"Little brother. You have two options… Option one: you take what's coming to you like a prince of the west, and all will be right, you won't be in pain and this Sesshomaru won't have to handle a struggling human." He whispered in Inuyasha's ear seductively, yet also menacing.

"And… Option two?" Inuyasha whispered, lowering his head, wrist losing circulation and becoming numb in the tight demon's grasp.

"Option two, you attempt to get away from me, struggle the whole time, and have the worst experience of your life." Sesshomaru's smile became impossibly wider. His eyes blazing at the thought of Inuyasha attempting to struggle against himself, and obviously failing in a most comedic way.

"Well, unlucky for you and me, I ain't no one's bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his head to glare straight into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. Wrenching his wrist from the demon, ran once again to the little solace that was just a run and jump from where he was standing.

Inuyasha found the small hole and wiggled his body into the small crevice, hoping that he could crawl faster than Sesshomaru could walk. However, that was not the case. His leg was grabbed and he was pulled out harshly, dirt and roots as well as rocks scratched against his soft skin, blood seeping through the small injuries.

"Dear brother, did you think you could get away from this Sesshomaru?"

"Honestly?" Inuyasha panted looking at his brother, still being held in the air by his right ankle. "Kind of."

* * *

 **I want to thank all of those who read and reviewed my story, hopefully this story will be completed one of these days, I'm trying to get my fiancé to help me out in writing some of the stories since he's watched all the seasons, all for me haha.**

 **Here are the reviews for the first chapter, once again, I thank you all.**

 **Guest** **:** **I hate Kouga all over Kagome. He would be forcing her to do something she doesn't want. While it can be funny to watch Inuyasha getting really upset over the fact that Kouga won't leave stupid Kagome alone, why would he want hanyou cubs if Kagome ends up pregnant? He hates hanyous. Poor Ayame has to suffer because her fiance (Kouga) wants nothing to do with her. Ayame is the better choice.**

 **This is off-topic, but I have noticed something - a pattern:**

 **In Inuyasha fics - all the guys want Kagome.** **  
** **In Sailor Moon fics - all the guys (plus Haruka and Seiya) want Usagi/Serena/Serenity. It's not fair.**

 **AN: Alright, I understand you don't like the way writers intend some relationships to go, but this is the first chapter. I guess thanks for ranting?**

 **Sherryfanfic1999: Is Inuyasha a Omega or something? Did Sesshomaru promise to come get him when he matured for mating? If that's true, isn't that a good thing? He will have a family with Sesshomaru and pups. Unless Sesshomaru's the Omega… that would be funny.**

 **AN: Aaaah, well I'm not too sure, my stories don't tend to go on the omega thing, the alpha however I do tend to come up as well as submissive, but I would rather research omega to beta before putting them into my stories. It is a good thing; however, would you like to mate with your brother? Lol, especially with a brother that beats you up once in a while and tries to kill you xD Sesshomaru is never a submissive in my stories.**

 **Sachiko Harada: That cliffhanger killed me. Another chapter plz.**

 **AN: I apologize, cliffhangers are the best when writing a story, yet I hate them when reading lmao. Hopefully this chapter will be alright, the third chapter I'm still working on, I need to re-watch Inuyasha to get in the mind of the characters.**

 **Optimus is Bae 17: I like it! I need more!**

 **AN: Well alright! Lol, here's the next chapter.**


	3. What Have You Done?

**Chapter Three - "What Have You Done?"**

"Kind of."

"Foolish Hanyou, no one can get away from this Sesshomaru." A hiss of a promise to inflict as much pain as possible seethed through Sesshomaru's teeth. Another hiss echoed through the trees in the now quiet forest. His hands glowing as he burned Inuyasha's ankle, an additive measure that he wouldn't run away again. Bending slightly, he grasped Inuyasha's other ankle, doing the same thing. Inuyasha screamed out at the pain his human body was not used to receiving. Sesshomaru, aware of his surroundings muffled his voice before another scream could erupt from his lips, as he burned the second ankle.

"MMMHHH!" Inuyasha screamed batting at Sesshomaru's legs, deciding to keep the sash in his mouth, hoping that his friends wouldn't come out looking for him and find him in a predicament he nor they would want to see him in.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist as it thumped against his legs, forcing the human to straighten out instead of being upside down. Hoping to inflict pain on Inuyasha, wrenched both his arms behind his back, placing him back on the ground and forcing him to walk to their destination.

All along the way, Inuyasha was glad the sash was in his mouth, muffling the most of his screams as his ankles burned from all the twigs, leaves, ground, and rocks scraping against his throbbing wound, making it that much worse. Their destination was a cave near a water fall. The waterfall would mute any and all screams the human would be yelling throughout the night.

"You should be grateful Inuyasha." Sesshomaru began, making sure Inuyasha walked near the edge of the waterfall entrance, getting his fire rat robe wet, as well as cleaning out some of the debris from his open wounds.

"MMH?!" Inuyasha responded, snapping his head back and forth, bucking his hips in an attempt to be let go and fall into the water, hoping to either drown or float down the river to safety. However, the Gods weren't smiling down on him as Sesshomaru's grip on his wrists tightened, making the flesh and his hands turn a slight shade of purple, due to bruising as well as lack of oxygen.

"Hush pup, all will be right in the world, and we will make many pups to repopulate the Inu clan. Feel privileged that you're foul blood will mix with my pure blood and create powerful pups."

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha on a pile of leaves and demon fur pelt laying on the cave floor. Inuyasha wrenching the sash from his mouth to curse at his brother until his ears rang, and then some.

"Now listen here-!" Inuyasha began, but was shut up quickly by Sesshomaru taking the smaller sash from Inuyasha's grasp and wrapping it around Inuyasha's open mouth and tying it behind his mouth. In the next breath Inuyasha took, the sash that was around Inuyasha's waist was wrapped and intricately tied to lay his arms behind his back.

"Now, you listen to me, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru glanced coolly toward his trembling brother. "I'm going to fuck you senseless, make you my mate, and you won't be able to stop me." Sesshomaru lowered as he spoke, voice but a hot whisper against Inuyasha's human ear. Silence was the only response he was granted, and thus Sesshomaru used his sharp claws to tear away at Inuyasha's fire rat robe, mindful of the soft flesh, a type of reward for the sudden silence. Although Sesshomaru wanted to shred the garment into a million pieces, it being a vivid constant reminder of his father and the mistake he died for, settled for a few slivers of red clothe, mixed in with the white under haori his little brother wore.

"This is your place Inuyasha." He began, standing taller than the frail human that started trembling against the fur covered cave floor. The water misting into the darkened cave, making the surroundings even colder than normal, with barely any source of light, the Daiyoukai was the only one able to see. Looking down at his little brother, naked on the cave floor, shivering, he all but sighed inaudible. Wanting to get the act done as soon as possible, bent at the knees behind Inuyasha, grabbing his burned ankles to scoot his body closer.

"Haaaaah! Dah-it!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring up at where he assumed Sesshomaru's face would be. A kick was sent his way, after a quick squeeze that made the male under him flinch is when Sesshomaru let his ankle go to chomp off his nails. Instantly Inuyasha's foot was again caught, a glare sent down to him at the foolish human testing fate as well as one's patience.

"Now Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru began, "Do you want my nails deep inside of you, or would you rather me bite them off?"

"Nay-ha!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling against the youkai's dangerously steel like hold. A blush beginning to form against his cheeks, being naked and flailing like a fish out of water in front of his older brother.

"Suit yourself." Sesshomaru murmured with an evil look in his eyes, in an instant he grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's limp member and gave a harsh tug that made the human still in his grasp, a small scream leaving his cloth covered mouth. "Do not seek my wrath Inuyasha. Being human, you will soon regret it."

 _I already do._ Inuyasha thought bitterly in his head, still not moving, the Daiyoukai's dangerous hand stroking his member into bitter life. Inuyasha started to pant, the warm flesh of Sesshomaru's large hand giving off delicious friction. Never in his life had he had such pleasures, running away from starving demons as well as having mixed feelings about a certain priestess that abstained from pleasures of the flesh. "Nnnh!" Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru's hand rubbed in a circular motion against his head. _This is wrong, this is so wrong!_ Inuyasha yelled in his mind, wishing to scream the words like acid upon his brother.

"I see you've turned around." Sesshomaru whispered teasingly to the human.

"Hnngh!" Inuyasha mumbled against the cloth in his mouth attempting to gnaw at the fibers that kept his mouth opened. Suddenly as if electrocuted by lightening, Inuyasha began kicking at Sesshomaru with new vigor, completely forgetting about how dangerous the Daiyoukai's hands really were.

"Be still Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru reprimanded the younger male in a stern voice, not used to raising his voice often, cleared his throat to soft for the human to hear.

"Lehho!" Inuyasha screamed against the clothe, flailing his head back and forth bucking his upper body and squeezing his legs against the Daiyoukai in an attempt to still his movements from progressing.

A small smirk graced the stoic youkai's face as the one under him flailed against his stone body, not fazed in the least. With a hardening look and a steeled resolve to get the act done as soon as possible, as well as an added bonus of inflicting pain upon Inuyasha, he began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled out as Sesshomaru's hardened member slammed roughly into his virgin entrance. Inuyasha's back arched in pain, eyes bugged out as tears began to slide down the sides of his face. Scream after scream echoed through the cave, bouncing off the walls and floor in an endless loop.

Sesshomaru grunted at the tightness of his younger brother. "Relax Inuyasha, I'm only halfway in."

 _Halfway in?!_ Inuyasha yelled in his head, all that coming from his mouth were incoherent screams of pain, his body contorting into positions he didn't even know he could do.

With a final grunt, Sesshomaru was sheathed all the way into his little brother's ass. Inuyasha unable to take the pain, fainted, his body falling limp against the cave floor with a thud. "Finally." Sesshomaru commented under his breath, with Inuyasha unconscious, his muscles relaxed and widened more for Sesshomaru's wide girth. After a few moments of allowing the unconscious male's body to adjust to his length, began to move. Holding onto Inuyasha's hips, forced the smaller male's body to slam against his own in a slow rhythm, attempting to not hurt the fragile human any more than what was done.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's body, his head nodding at the force of each thrust. The friction as well as slick warmth of his little brother's hole making his body react in pleasing ways. Soft pants escaped the Daiyoukai's parted lips, his silver tresses cascading like moonlit waterfalls pooling around his younger brother's tanned skin, swaying back and forth with each thrust. In a split second Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha and lifts his limp body flush against his chest, thrusting slightly faster. "Fuck" Sesshomaru whispered hotly against Inuyasha's throat, his canines elongating, eyes closing halfway, a soft blush adoring his pale cheeks.

"Nnngh!" Sesshomaru grunted, opening his mouth, and sinking his fangs deep into the limp male before him as Sesshomaru's hot seed filled the younger's hole.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as soon as Sesshomaru's fangs nicked his neck, followed by another scream that rattled the Daiyoukai's brain, his sensitive ear being so close to the human's clothed mouth. Wincing, Sesshomaru leaked a bit of his own poison into Inuyasha's neck, it glowing a brilliant green.

Tears streaked down Inuyasha's face in new vigor, feeling the acidic, burning, pain that followed the stingingly sharp agony of his elder brother's fangs deep into his neck. Not only feeling his energy leave his body, he felt his freedom fade from his very eyes.

The cave was full of the smells of sex, semen leaking from the human's anal cavity, Sesshomaru kept his fangs deep into his neck, reaching up and snapping off the bind around his younger brother's mouth.

"Haaaaaa…" Inuyasha panted out, a sob wracking his whole body, it shuddering and twitching against his steel of a brother. "What have you done?" He sobbed out as another scream echoed through the cave walls, the sun was rising. His demonic powers were bursting from their confines deep in his being, as if a damn was broken, Inuyasha's appearance changed like the flickering of a light. Hear human ears melded and popped back into his skull while his dog ears snapped back atop his head. Fangs grew as did his claws, and in an instant, Inuyasha's binds around his arms were broken and tattered on the cave floor, Inuyasha himself had jumped off the Daiyoukai and stood wobbly out of reach.

"I hate you!" He cried, bending swiftly to pick up his fire rat robe that mended through the night. "Fuck off!" He screamed out and ran out of the cave, rife rat top wrapping around his naked body, covering the bite mark on his neck that pulsed and turned purple within minutes.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled, cursing under his breath as he put his clothes on and followed after the now half demon.

Inuyasha's eyes were blurry and seeing was complicated, instead he relied on his nose and hearing to find the way to the well. Sesshomaru hadn't taken them to far from his forest, in a matter of minutes he was at the well and glaring into the magical abyss that refused to work for him that night. Another sob escaped, tears falling into the darkness that was the well. In a second his pants were on and his robe was tight around his torso, not even minding to tuck it in, he jumped and vanished into the well.

Just as he was gone, Sesshomaru appeared in the small clearing with a panicked expression on his normally stoic features. "Dammit Inuyasha." He breathed out, a glare greeted the well. Placing one of his hands on his forehead, sighed deeply treading to a nearby tree to sit against until his, now, mate returned.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, here's the 3** **rd** **chapter, thank you for the reviews and to those who read my stories, thank you so much :D Hopefully I'll be able to keep this story updated on a regular basis, I'm trying.**

 **Reviews for Chapter 2:**

 **Sachiko Harada:** When I got the notification that this chapter updated I clicked on it so fast. lol. It surprised me to the very end. I was surprised about the information Koga and Inuyasha revealed to everyone. It reminded me of fish and lizards and how they work when the number of males and females went down they would change their sex to balance out the genders. I just hope Inyuasha will be OK. I normally dont read SessxInu stories but I'm too deep in yours to back out now. Keep it up!

 **Author:** I have been there and I have done that lol. Oh yay, I didn't know if it would be surprising enough or not, hopefully it makes sense and that everything will fall into plan. I'm glad that my story is one of the SessxInu stories you read, that's exciting, hopefully I can keep it interesting enough for you and the rest.

 **SherryFanfic1999:** Great chapter. Able to get a feeling as to what's going on. If it is mating season for the demons, would it not be better to mate with someone he knew? I can't see Sesshomaru being the only one to come after Inuyasha. And if Inuyasha went into heat, was it because Inuyasha is also a Daiyoukai? Did Sesshomaru trigger Inuyasha's heat? If that's the case, shouldn't Sesshomaru at least give he the chance to get his demon back? He could end up killing Inuyasha in his human form ruting! As far as mating my brother goes...1) if I was a demon(fanfic wise), and it was ok, sure, especially if it was Sesshomaru. That guy would make me some beautiful babies! 2) If you have a chance to choose between other Daiyoukai, I would pick the one I KNOW who can protect me for the rest of my life. Their always eating eachother! 3) You know that your pups will be ShiroInu pups, and their father will protect them for as long as they live. He wouldn't eat them(like Naraku!). 4)They are a powerful duo. Inuyasha is the most powerful Hanyou alive, aside from Naraku. Sesshomaru is the most powerful Daiyoukai alive in Japan, and most likely the world. 5) Inuyahsa had it rough being a hanyou. With their blood, the pups could be full demon, than with someone else, most likely not. Regaurdless, they will be powerful hands down. I would not mind being mated to someone like that if I had to chose. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hide no secrets of how they feel about each other. But, even in the anime, if Sesshomaru had really wanted to kill Inuyasha he could have done it anytime. There were so many opportunities to do it. I think they where just doing the sibling thing. Fighting. But this is fanfiction. Hearts can change over time if you want them to. But don't make it easy for Sesshomaru. When is comes to mates, the Alphas really worship them, exspecially when they carry. XP

 **Author:** Thanks. It normally would be better, but how I'm having his story is that he would hide away in a cave, like other stories during the mating season because he didn't want to be tied down to someone he didn't love. Isn't he a romantic xD Inuyasha isn't in heat, he just knows about it, and humans don't go into heat, he's always a human during the mating season of the Daiyoukai's. 1) I too would be like that, if my brother was Sesshomaru I would be on that demon before he could even ask, like halla! 2) You right, I too would chose someone I'm at least familiar with, but like I said to Sachiko, I have it to where Inuyasha hide during his heats, more information will more than likely be in the next chapter. 5) I shall keep that in mind, sadly I'm not to happy with the rutting in this chapter, I'm hoping for some type of inspiration for later chapters.

 **HerNarcissistic:** When ya said Sess is never a submissive in your stories -fist pump-

Honnneeyyy, this shit was so good and intense! Good Lord! Omg like, you HAVE to update this.  
I was so weak when the hanyou said, "no shit ya dip-shit" XD pure gold.

Looking forward to the next chappie!

 **Author:** Hooooolyyyy, I've read some of your stories and I, LOVE, them *0*

Of course he's never a submissive, he's to cool and collected for such a role of a blushing and emotional submissive lol. Here's the update, hopefully it's up to par from the last chapter. Hopefully I can get into Inuyasha's character better as the chapters go on, I love his colorful language, I too have a colorful palette.

 **Please rate and review my chapter, and I hope to post another chapter here soon.**


	4. Inuyasha!

Chapter Four – Inuyasha!

"Ooof!" Inuyasha grunted as he landed face first into the dirt floor of the well. Instantly sounds of the future assaulted his ears, the smell of nature diluted due to the pollution of the future. He sighed out, slowly getting on all fours his left hand went to his neck, grasping it as it throbbed and ached. Puling his hand back, saw the blood that caked there. Another sigh escaped his dry lips, heaving himself up onto two legs, jumped the small distance out of the well. Falling once again to the floor, panted in pain. _This isn't normal._ He thought, one eye lidded as the other wide, confusion clear upon his features. _My healing properties aren't normal, what's happening to me?_

The half demon limped to the entrance, the ache in his back turning into agony, healing as if he were still a human. Looking out through the slits in the door, saw the mother walking around the house, a pile of clothes in her grasp, garments blowing in the soft breeze of morning light along strings tied to metal posts. "Hnngh.." He breathed, not wanting to bother the woman with her chores, looked for another to bother.

Seeing that none other was around, he opened the door softly, hoping to be discrete. Staggering across the short distance from the warehouse that held the well to the woman that mothered Kagome. Looking left and right, a face of sadness at bothering the woman, tapped her shoulder.

"Oh!" She breathed, turning around quickly "Inuyasha! You startled me, how are you dear?"

"Sorry to have frightened you." He mumbled under his breathe. "Che, I'm alright, where's Kagome?" Glancing left and right, saw no glimpse of the futuristic priestess, her scent wafted dilutedly through the air, but nothing stuck.

"She's at school, are you sure you're alright Inuyasha? Your clothes." She breathed turning toward the male staring at the clothes that barely clung to his frame.

"Oh, I uhh, fought a demon before coming here, he caught me off guard, it's nothing I can't handle, my clothes will fix themselves." He smirked a little.

"While they mend, why don't you wear something more, covering?" She smiled at him as she pointed to his lower body. Inuyasha glanced down, and blushed madly, one cloth was threatening to fall, unknown to the half demon, both falls in the well tattered his clothing a little more than predicted, catching on rocks and splinters of wood.

"I-If you wouldn't mind." He whispered as she nodded and grabbed a freshly washed linen cloth and draped it over his shoulders to shield his flesh from nature. "Come inside, Kagome's father has some clothes that should fit you." She smiled and led the boy inside the house.

Hours later, Kagome spoke with her friends about another one of her peers many gifts and wishes to get better. Her illness this time, kidney stones. Her peer, a boy named Hojo, gifted her with pain killers as well as a heating pad that he claimed, "Would help with the pain in your sides." She thanked the boy, and now was forced to listen to her friend's gush and blush about the male.

"Isn't Hojo just the best?"

"He's so dreamy and kind!"

"A hunk that cares~"

"You're so lucky to have the eyes of the most popular guy in school Kagome!" Her friends spoke all at the same time, their faces looking up in a dream like state, thinking and fantasizing how it would feel to be in Kagome's shoes.

A sigh escaped the young priestess' lips, her friends were way to cheerful, while she was stewing in her own depression and stress due to the upcoming test that was a third of her grade. "I- "She began, but was interrupted by a soft cough just to her left. Turning to the sound, saw something she thought she would never see. It was Inuyasha, he wore a saturated dark blue hoodie, the sleeves fading into black that was a bit longer than the young half demon's arms. The hood pulled over his dog ears, and hair spilling through the head hole, cascading down his front. The hood having cat ears on its hoodie, black jeans that were tight in all the right places, and traditional Japanese sandals. "Inu…yasha?" She asked staring at the male in front of her.

"Your mother asked me to come and give you money? For some groceries." He said, face lowered and shuffling through the pockets the pants provided. "Bloody thing-" He cursed under his breath trying to get the money out of his pocket without tearing it.

"I've got it Inuyasha, hang on." She breathed and stepped forward, slithering her hand into his right pocket and grasping the money that was within. A blush formed on Inuyasha's cheeks, his gaze then turned to the people she as with, her friends, he remembered them from the last time he visited the future. "Uhh." He breathed out, smiling awkwardly with a small nod in their direction.

"I guess we should go grocery shopping then! Bye girls!" Kagome smiled, grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve and ran away with a staggering Inuyasha following behind.

"Ka-Kagome! Slow down!" He yelled which made her stop in her tracks a bit.

"Slow down? I'm not even running that fast." She frowned and looked at the male with worry. He was panting a bit, and they had only run a few blocks. He winced when he took another step that twinged his hips the wrong way. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He looked up at her with slightly wide eyes, "Che, of course I'm fine! I just had a run in with a demon before coming here, in my human form, I killed it."

She looked to him skeptically, but let it go. "Oh, sorry, is that why you're in my dad's old clothes?" She asked looking up and down his frame. Inuyasha nodded. "Your mother thought it would be a good idea until my clothes mended themselves."

"Hn, must have been some demon to catch you and the group off guard." Kagome mentioned under her breath, she turned and walked down the road with Inuyasha by her side. They went to the store, Inuyasha causing a scene at the motion detector doors, luckily Kagome's mother told him to keep Tessaiga at home, the pants he wore didn't have a sword holder, or any loop that the sword could fit through. He was a good help when it came to picking out different foods however, he smelled each one and picked the one that smelled the most fresh and healthy. He carried the bags on the way home, Kagome chatting about the test she was forced to study for, her friends that she hasn't seen in a while, as well as Hojo's many gifts.

"How are the others Inuyasha?"

"Hm? Good I guess. Sango and Miroku look bored," He smiled slightly down at the younger female, a small chuckle leaving his throat. "I can tell, it's nice for a short rest, but just that, short. I can tell their bored out of their minds. They can't wait for you to be back."

"Well, a short rest is always best. I will be returning soon; my main test is coming up here soon."

"Kagome, you… You shouldn't come back to the past until later."

"What?" She gasped, her foot touching down atop the last step of the giant hill to her house.

"Some things are happening back in the past, and it's not as safe as you think it is. It's, kind of why I'm here at the moment, I was too weak and needed the safety of your time."

"Oh, are the others alright?"

"Oh yeah, they can take anything, with Tessaiga not working on my human nights, I was kinda forced into the well. I just came out of it this morning because I kept going back, but they didn't need me."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha with a certain face one couldn't describe. She was worried, but skeptical at the information he provided. It was to sharing, he never shared this much information about anything, not to mention allowing someone else to battle for him, it wasn't Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." She began, Inuyasha looked to her with a look of 'huh?' "Sit!" She shouted and the male fell to the floor in an instant. A scream tore through his already sore throat, somewhat used to his face having contact with any type of floor. However, his hips ached in agony ever worse. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I thought-"

"You thought what?!"

"I thought you were a different demon!"

"I'm the only one who can go through the well you idiot!"

"Oh, oh yeah you are huh…" She breathed, looking at her love with renewed worry for his health. "Are you sure you're alright Inuyasha?" She crouched down to look at him better, he had saved the groceries from being squashed before he hit the floor, they on the other side of the male.

"I told ya- AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed again as she placed her hand on his lower back. It twinged and sent lightning bolts though his legs and back.

"Geez Inuyasha! What happened to you?" Kagome asked frantically, her hand retreating from his back as if the lightning running through his nerves sparked her.

"I'm fine!" He growled and threw his body up, taking the food in the house, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

Her devices didn't distract her for too long before he came in the house running her mouth in concern that Inuyasha didn't want anything to do with. "Kagome, just leave it." Inuyasha sighed, sitting on the couch with her grandfather, he watching some documentary on the t.v.

"I won't! You hurt yourself, you need something for it."

"Nothing in your time will help me, I'm a half demon, remember? Your human remedies won't phase me." He sighed again looking to the screen in more fascination, each time he came here to the future, the television set was one of his favorites, like a play you didn't have to pay for, that could change at the flick of a button.

"Will you at least use a heating pad?"

"A heating pad?" he mimicked like a parrot, "Yes, I'll set it up for you, it the thing I told you about, what Hojo gave to me, he said it would help with back pain." She smiled and plugged the light blue pad in the wall mount. The long white cord traveled along the floor, Inuyasha watched the girl with curiosity. "Alright, bend forward will you?"

"Like this?" He asked bending at the waist forward, his head going toward the coffee table in front of him.

"Just like that… Alright." She smiled, placing the pad against the couch, moving him back to where he was in position. "Now I turn it on." She smiled a little, attempting to be reassuring. She clicked the button to turn it on, it having four settings. The orange light turned the pad to a warm like state, it lasting for minutes, the second was the first heating setting, red, third was second, and fourth was third setting, all red, but each setting had different times until it automatically turned off.

"Oh." He breathed, looking to the girl. "It's getting warm." He breathed again, amazement in his voice.

"That's what it does." She smiled, watched him get comfortable on the couch, now laying down instead, situating the heating pad in a better location on his back. "Is it helping?"

"Mmmhm…" He sighed, eyes drooping as he slowly fell asleep, sleep had evaded him throughout the following weeks, and being protected in the future was giving off good vibes, in which he soaked up like a sponge, and fell asleep to the sounds of everyday life.

Kagome smiled, placing a thin blanket over the slumbering male.

"He seems exhausted." Her grandpa commented, looking at the half demon with pity in his eyes. "Guess so, he's never fallen asleep in front of people like this." Kagome sighed and started to help her mother cook dinner. Inuyasha slept the whole time, her brother, Sota, even snuck around Inuyasha as to not wake him before he was ready.

"Kagome, do you think we should wake Inuyasha so that he can eat? It has been a while since he's eaten, a growing boy needs his nutrients."

"Uhh, yeah sure I guess, I'll wake him up." Kagome smiled, setting the last dish on the table for her grandfather. She walked to the couch and looked down at the silver headed boy. She had checked up on his every hour to make sure the heating pad was still working, but helping her mother with the cooking had her gone for a bit longer than expected. Frowning, she noticed that he was panting, sweat ran down his temple, placing her hand on his forehead, checked his temperature. Frowning, turned the heating pad off as he was giving off a bit of heat, nothing to noticeable, and something Hojo had warned her about. Shaking his shoulder, a bit, woke the sluggish half demon.

"Hmm..?" He asked opening his eyes drowsily.

"Dinner's ready, are you wanting to eat?"

"Oh, yeah I guess. Thanks." He breathed sitting up, rubbing his hands against his sleepy face.

"Did you have a good nap Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked him once he sat down at the table next to Kagome. He finally figured out many things about the future, through his many visits. Unknown to Kagome, but he would sneak off to the future era many times in the morning while she was at school; talking with her grandfather, and mother.

"It was better than in my own world I won't lie." He smiled at the kind woman as she served him his dinner. The Higurashi family, plus Inuyasha, ate in relative silence. Kagome's mother asked her daughter about the upcoming test and how things were going. Kagome answered and Sota chimed in about his own scholar success. Inuyasha ate as much as his body would allow him to eat, which consisted of half the already small bowl of rice, half of one side of the cooked fish, and some picked vegetables. The miso soup lay untouched on the side, and his glass of water was refilled three times within the first ten minutes of eating. Kagome's grandfather watched the seemingly young male with keen eyes. With each of Inuyasha's visits, he grew found on the other, as Inuyasha would listen intently to his stories and ask for his advice on certain subjects.

Inuyasha wiped his hand against his forehead, sweat lined his skin. With the movement, Grandpa saw a string of green reaching up Inuyasha's neck. "Inuyasha." He began, getting said male's attention immediately.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with your neck?"

"My neck?" Asked Inuyasha, his hand immediately going to the bite make Sesshomaru had left just the other day. "I don't-" He started, but stopped when he felt a pulse of pain, his finger barely touching the puncture wound. "Gah, faaaaah!" He breathed out deeply, breathing into the pain. "What the-" He spoke. Green pulsing light slowly crawled up his neck through his veins.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome asked, pulling his hood down all the way and stretched the collar of the shirt back to reveal the bite mark Sesshomaru inflicted. Kagome hissed, the punctures a dark purple, blood seeped from the holes, the flesh hissed and bubbled. The green veins spreading further down through his blood stream like a spider web. "Inuyasha, this looks bad. We should head back to the feudal era and ask for Kaede's help!" Kagome all but yelled worriedly.

"N-No!" Inuyasha retorted with panic. "I-I'll be fine! I don't NEED to go back."

"You won't be fine Inuyasha, you may be a half demon, but this looks serious!" Kagome gasped. Kagome's mother, in the middle of their yelling, grabbed a wash cloth and wet it down with cold water. "Here Kagome."

"Thanks mom." Kagome turned and took the dampened cloth, dabbing at the wound. "How did you get hurt on your neck anyways?"

"None-ya, that's how!" Inuyasha snapped, taking the cloth from her hands and applied pressure to the wound, wincing in the process. "Don't worry about it Kagome, it'll go away in a few days. Just study for your test, don't worry about me." He hissed to the girl. "I'll be going to my room, and I'm taking this with me." He grouched, after all the times he's been visiting the family, the mother decided to give him the extra room in the back. Complete with a fluffy bed, wardrobe with clothes that Kagome's father used to wear, as well as some clothes Kagome's mother had bought recently, and wanted to surprise her newest family member the next time he visited.

"Sleep well Inuyasha, we'll check in with you after a while." Kagome's mother spoke, a form of motherly familiarity laced in the words. He turned, looked at the woman he had come to see as a mother, and nodded his head. Taking the heating pad, he left the living space and walked toward the back of the house to the once guest room.

"I hope he'll be ok…"

A few days had passed, Kagome was done with her test, Inuyasha didn't come from his room once after the outburst a few nights ago. Everyone was worried, Kagome's mother was the only one allowed in the room, Grandpa being an occasional exception. Kagome was to worried about her love, that she had barely passed the test she had studied nights for.

It was Saturday night when Kagome's mother took her daughter outside, the farthest away from the half demons sensitive hearing. "Kagome, I need to talk to you." She breathed out, worry laced her words, and Kagome's heart began to ache.

"Yeah?" Kagome could barely breathe, it had to do with Inuyasha, he only let her mother in the room to care for him and get him things he needed. Kagome wasn't stupid, she saw what went into that room and what left it.

"I think you need to take him back home." Mrs. Higurashi sobbed. Kagome's stomach dropped at the tears that glistened her mother's face.

"What's wrong with him mom?" Kagome's voice was but a whisper, but the woman heard her anyways and sobbed a bit more.

"Something's wrong, he needs to be seen by someone who can help him honey, I'm not a doctor, I'm not a nurse, I'm not even an herbal expert, sweetie, you need to convince him to go home."

"Have you been trying?" Kagome asked holding back her own tears that threatened to fall. She watched as her mother nodded, hand going to her eyes to wipe away some of the tears that spilled over her chin and fell to her awaiting bosom. "Don't worry mom, Inuyasha's strong! I'll take him home." She smiled and watched as her mother nodded. "You should see him, he needs to go home tonight."

Kagome nodded, entering the house she told her grandpa that his daughter was crying outside. He got up immediately and went to her side, Kagome didn't need to worry about her younger brother for he stayed at a friend's house that night, a request from their mother that he needed to have some fun while he was still young.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome expected the worse as she opened the door to Inuyasha's room, her mouth fell open, the damn that kept her tears at bay burst as tears cascaded down her cheeks like water falls, she whispered in pain, "Inuyasha!"

* * *

 **Author: Oh my! So many reviews so quickly! It fills my heart with joy I can't even! I was so pumped by all the nice words I got inspired to write this chapter! I hope you all like it, hopefully it isn't as rushed as I feel it is.**

 **Thank you to those who read and reviewed my story, here are the new reviews:**

 **Sachiko Harada:** -Finishes reading chapter- That's one way to wake the brain up at first light. Great chapter! I feel bad for Inuyasha. Kagome should be able to soothe his pain. Speaking of Kagome I wonder how she'll take the news that Inuyasha is mated to his brother and going to have his pups. Probably not too well. Can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Author:** It is indeed lol. And well, I'm not sure how I want her to react just yet, but I believe you'll find out next chapter :3

 **sherryfanfic1999:** OMG! Sesshomaru swearing is sooo sexy! He had me rolling when he tells Inuyasha his 3 step program! 1)fuck you senseless 2)mate with fucked senseless you 3)I'm bad-ass and no one can stop me*evil laugh here* from fucking you, my mate, senseless...again, and AGAIN, FOREVER! putting it like that makes Sesshy sound evil!? But in the end, Sesshomaru showed he cared something for Inuyasha, right? Was he just being a jerk because he didn't know how else to ask Inuyasha to be his mate? Poor Inuyasha, he gonna have to come back sooner then later. Sesshomaru poisoned him didn't he? He is the only one who can fix that. And he might be carrying pups already. On the other hand, now Sesshomaru HAS to be family to Inuyasha now. Inuyasha is getting what he wants for the rest of his life! Bad Sesshy. *secretly happy though* Your sex scene was alright. I didn't think anything was wrong with it, considering what was going on. Not to mention, Inuyasha went into shock because Sesshomaru was SO ENDOWED DOWN THERE. *squealing* Love this chapter. If you decide to change the sex part, I will still love it. It got the point across. So funny. I do look forward to many, many more chapters. I really love this fic!

 **Author:** I adore it when those who wouldn't normally swear, swear! It's hooooott~~~

Mmmh, I'm not sure, in a sense he cared for the other, mainly to repopulate the clan, so he didn't want the human Inuyasha to die. I'm glad to hear the sex scene was alright, I won't change it any time soon, if it's fine the way it is I will more than likely keep it. But future sex scenes, I hope they will be to everyone's satisfaction.

 **HerNarcissistic:** Lol, I agree. You try mounting the Sesshomaru in the anime and see if you don't get a hand through your stomach and filled with acid. But this is ff and people can write what they want.  
Anyway. My gosh, that RAPE scene. I don't see how it was anything but. I will admit when Sess said he was going to fuck Yasha senseless and mate him my thighs might've melded together?

Ugh, I'm such a perv for these two. Lol. I'm sorry but it was hot as hell!

But what I don't understand is why Sesshomaru suddenly seemed all panicked at the end. Like dude, I'd wanna get away from your ass too after all that. Man. Can't wait to see how this plays out.

I'm glad you found pleasure in some of my stories. Hopefully as much as I'm enjoying this.

 **Author:** Oh boy, if I'm a demon or half demon in the anime, I hope he runs a hand through me! For some reason I find it sexy :/ A lot of people are hardcore perv for those two, they are the second most wrote about characters, after the of course, InuyashaxKagome, I don't read those type of stories, I'm not a fan.

Sadly you won't find out until next chapter why Sesshomaru was all panicky, and yes of course, I can't wait for Itami to update~!

 **Guest:** What about that j***? Sesshomaru better not hurt him. Ugh. He's way too hard on the hanyou

 **Author:** Well, of course he's hard on him, if you've read the manga or watched the anime, he's hard on Inuyasha because he's a hanyou. He's a disgrace to the full blooded family line. It's how Sesshomaru's character was formed, he hates his younger brother, you don't go gentle on someone you basically loathe.

 **Guest:** Oooh, the suspense!

 **Author:** Yes! I hate reading suspenseful fanfiction, but I do enjoy writing it!

 **Guest:** Yikes. That was much than I expected

 **Author:** I apologize?

 **Guest:** I enjoyed this chapter way too much considering the context and reason…Wonder what Sesshomaru was so concerned and frantically about as he tried to chase after Inuyasha… The main was already done.

 **Author:** Yes well, another chapter is over and you will find the reason within the next chapter! Probably 😉

 **Guest:** intrigues:Like where this is going, hope there is more.

 **Author:** But of course there is more! I have been thinking through this story every night, and I can't wait to get to the part I dream about. I hope it will be good for you readers :3

 **Guest:** Melo:Great chapter waiting for more

 **Author:** Well, wait no more! Here is the third chapter.


	5. He Did Not Listen

Chapter Five - He Did Not Listen

"Inuyasha!"

Said male was panting on the bed in the middle of the room. The room was dark, despite it being bright and sunny still outside. "Oh Inuyasha." She sobbed out walking to him and looking down at the frail man before her. "What happened to you?"

Inuyasha looked as if he were a sheet of paper, his once sun-kissed skin was pale, the veins horrifically visible. Most of his veins have turned green, the color slightly familiar to the human female, it had spread all the way to his torso, most of his arms were throbbing with the green stuff. Sweat caked his clothes, upon closer inspection, they changed each day, today he sported a wife beater, it thin and cool enough for the heated male to wear. His lower body covered by pajama pants that looked new, they sported little puppies grinning happily. Inuyasha's eyes looked sunken in, almost as if he were punched, his eyes ringed with dark circles, face the only thing sporting any type of healthy color, blush. His hair matted to his face, the sweat drenching most of his frame.

Inuyasha's eyes opened a fraction, he turned his head to look at Kagome, making her gasp and hiss in shared pain. "Oh Inuyasha." The tears that had dried up a little began again; the puncture wound was throbbing even more now. Puss leaked from the holes, they looked a little bigger than before, seeing more clearly the veins that throbbed the poison into his body. It looked as if the bruise that was small and only around the holes themselves, now grew to engulf most of his shoulder and up to his cheek.

"K-Kagome?" He whispered through the soreness in his throat, his lips chapped.

"I'm here Inuyasha. I'm here for you." Sobbing as she bent to grab his hand in hers tightly. "Inuyasha, we need to get you home." Whispering through the sobs that racked her frame, the slight hope that he would listen to her vanished as he weakly shook his head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but… You don't exactly have a say in this, I'm taking you home now!" She glared at the male that seemed to be dying right in front of her eyes.

He continued to shake his head even if the twisting of his neck stretched and pulled at the infected wound.

"Yes Inuyasha. We're leaving now!" Kagome all but yelled grabbing the hanyou and pulling the weakened boy up into a sitting position. "Grandpa! Mom!" She yelled in the direction of the door. Her mother and grandpa came in the room immediately. "Help me get him to the well please?" She panted, already exerting herself, he was heavy!

"Of course sweetie! Grandpa get that side please?" Mrs. Higurashi came up to help Kagome on his right, while Grandpa grabbed his left side. With the three of them, they were able to get Inuyasha to the well, his frame slumped against the cool wood. "Keep an eye on him, I need to get a few things and I'll be back!" Kagome panted as she ran back to the house to gather her giant yellow backpack, it full of medical supplies and some ninja food her and Inuyasha bought on the first day he visited. Rushing back to the well, helped the others lift the now unconscious male up on his feet. "Alright, thanks mom, grandpa, I'll get help on the other side. I'll make sure he's alright!" Kagome breathed out, steadying her panic.

"I know you will. Be safe." Her mother cried, grabbing Inuyasha's face gently in her hands, she kissed his forehead lovingly, grandpa squeezed the hanyou's hand. Kagome gave them all but a few seconds before she waved, and forced the two backward into the well. They floated in a galaxy of purples and pinks, swirling blues, and twinkling lights. It lasted just a few seconds, and they landed softly on the ground of the well on the other side.

"Wait here Inuyasha." Kagome spoke, knowing he couldn't hear her, she began to climb the vines. With an 'oof' and thud of her bag on the top side of the well, climbed out and ran as fast as she could to the village.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily, smelling his adoptive mother running in their direction.

"Her battle with the test demon must have gone well then!" Miroku exclaimed with triumph.

"You let her face a demon by herself?" Kouga, still at the hut after the small fiasco decided to stay until the priestess returned.

"Not to worry Prince Kouga, it is a demon that is low level, she has defeated many before." Kaede smiled, stirring her chopsticks in the stew she made for the group. Kagome burst into the room at that time, her hair falling in front of her face, it blushed from the run she forced herself to do. "Guys!" She exclaimed to the group, her eyes scanning the room until they landed on a demon she knew very well, and that would be the most helpful. "Kouga! I'm so glad to see you!" Running up to the demon, grabbed his fur covered wrist and tugged. "Come! Now! I need you!"

"K-Kagome!" Kouga gasped, a small blush forming at his cheeks.

"Kagome! What is the rush?" Miroku, baffled at the scene that was displaying before them, shouted as the two were about to leave the hut.

"No time to explain! Will tell later! Kouga! Now!" Kagome tugged harshly at the male, which made him follow her commands like a trained dog.

"Of course! Lead the way!" She smiled, all but eager and reading her frantic episode.

Jumping on Kouga's back, Kagome pointed to the well and yelled, "To the well Kouga! Please, as fast as you can!"

"As fast as I can eh? Hang on Kagome!" He grinned and took off, a whirlwind of leaves and dirt left in his wake. Much like when he tried to help Inuyasha in the beginning, he made it to the well in record time. "Alright Kagome, we're alone, at the well." He smiled, the weight of his intended jumped from his back and ran to the old well looking down it.

"Kouga hurry, go get Inuyasha!"

"The mutt? Where is he?" Kouga jumped slightly, the ego of finally being able to claim his intended deflating like a balloon. His mood turned sour, the thought of the mutt getting in his way.

"He's in the well Kouga, he's not doing well, we need to get him to Kaede as soon as possible!" Kagome was shouting at the wolf demon, her heart beating franticly in her chest, hoping her love didn't die while she was away.

Kouga scoffed and jumped down the well, "Mutt?" Kagome heard him ask before he and Inuyasha flew out of the well. "He's not breathing, what happened?" Kouga whispered, the still half demon in his arms lay limp, the green pulsing poison in his veins had reached his chest and accumulated around his heart.

Kagome's heart broke the moment Kouga told her his breathing stopped. "We need to go, now!" She yelled to the wolf, snaking her hands around his neck, she held on tightly to Kouga as he held on tightly to the hanyou. He braced his body, his pads digging into the Earth and the next second he was soaring through the wind, jumping around trees and rocks to get to the village within moments.

Kagome pulled the sheet of the hut back, Kouga walking in with Inuyasha in his hold, holding him as if he were a princess. "Inuyasha!" Everyone in the hut exclaimed when they saw the condition their friend and leader were in.

"He's not breathing!" Kouga told the others, placing the male on the floor of the hut next to the fire, his body turning cold.

"Leave it to me!" Kagome panted as she ran to her love, her shoes flinging off her feet in an instant. Pinching Inuyasha's nose, tilting his head back she placed her lips against his and blew in her own air. Those in the room blushed at the display, Miroku and Sango silently praising the bold girl. In the next second, her hands were on his chest and she pumped, and counted to thirty before blowing air in his lungs again. Miroku came up beside his friend and began to pray, Kaede mixed potions for when he would wake, and Sango ordered her furry companion to take Shippo to another hut for the night, and possibly next day.

Kouga came up beside Kagome, "What should I do?" he asked having watched what she was doing. "Here!" She panted, the air she gave him as well as the compressions were taking the wind right out of her, literally. "Place your hands like this, here." Panting, she placed one of Kougas hands atop the other and placed them right above Inuyasha's heart. "When I breath in air, you pump against his chest, count to thirty."

"Right" Kouga nodded, Kagome breathed in another set of air, while Kouga began to pump his chest in rhythm. To everyone in the room, it felt like it lasted for hours, when in reality it lasted for about ten minutes when Inuyasha coughed and held his chest, his ribs aching. Panting, yet still alive, the two brought the hanyou back from the land of the dead.

"You did it." Sango breathed, having fetched some fresh cold water and soaking a piece of cloth in the refreshing liquid, patted it against his forehead.

"Lady Kagome, where did you learn such a technique?" Miroku gasped, his prayers halted for the moment.

"Learned… It…. Haaa, in school" Kagome gasped, having used a lot of her own air to refill Inuyasha's lungs. "It's called CPR." Leaning closer to Inuyasha, Kagome moved a piece of his hair from his face.

Inuyasha opened his eye lids a fraction, all he could see was a blurred version of black hair, and peachy skin. "Ka…go…me?" He breathed.

"I'm here Inuyasha, I told you. I'd be here for you."

Inuyasha just nodded and mumbled 'tired' before falling in a deep sleep.

Kagome relax for a moment before turning to Kouga, "What are you doing here? Inuyasha didn't tell me you were here."

"Oh well, I came to see you." Kouga smiled and held the girls hand reassuringly.

"Can you tell me then? What happened?"

"What did Inuyasha tell you?" Miroku asked, sitting next to the half demon, placing a thin blanket over him, Sango lifted his head and placed a pillow to make things more comfortable.

"He told me a demon attacked him in his human form, and that's how he got injured."

"Well, I came to see you, and the mutt told me you were back in your own time. We chatted for a bit, had dinner and Inuyasha began to panic."

"Panic about what?" Kagome frowned, he hadn't told her that.

"Well, in a day or two, will be the mating season."

"Mating season?" Kagome tilted her head to the side watching those in the room.

"Yes, a time when demons find other demons to rut and mate, most end up with pups. It's like a human's marriage." Kouga sighed trying to explain as best he could.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could you lift Inuyasha up please? He might feel better laying on a futon instead of the wood floor." Kaede spoke softly next to Kouga, her sudden voice startling the young wolf demon.

"Sure I guess." Kouga sighed, lifting Inuyasha up as if he weighed nothing. Kaede placed the futon on the floor where he would be most comfortable, Kouga then laying him back down on the white cushioned mat. Kagome shifted to sit next to the silver haired male, worry evident in her eyes as she stared down at him.

"Continue your story please Kouga… I need to know."

"Sure Kagome, anything for you." Kouga sighed, sitting next to the dark haired girl, Sango and Miroku situating themselves on the opposite side, staying close to their friend and wanting to know what happened as well.

"Eeeh, well, Inuyasha panicked because of his brother-"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome interrupted again, "What's he got to do with Inuyasha?"

Kouga frowned, wondering if he was going to get through his story without the girl interrupting him every five seconds. "Well Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is a Daiyoukai."

"Uh-huh?"

"And Daiyoukai go into heat early."

"O..k…?"

"… Inuyasha, and his brother Sesshomaru are the only remaining Inu youkai that we know of, besides Sesshomaru's mother, and in yokai society, it is forbidden to mate with your parents, or any type of parental figure."

"Are you saying… That Sesshomaru wants to mate with Inuyasha?" She screeched.

"That is what I'm saying." Kouga nodded. "It is not uncommon for siblings to mate, my own parents were siblings, and I can only assume Sesshomaru's parents were also siblings."

"That's-that's disgusting! He can't, Inuyasha isn't even a female, he CAN'T bare any babies! What is he thinking!" Kagome scoffed, laughing a little at the end.

"In Yokai society, when there's an endangered race, and if the race happens to have only one gender, the submissive of the two, will gain female parts to repopulate the world."

"What?! You're lying Miroku! There's just no way the body would suddenly do that!" Kagome continued to yell, now directing her pain and anger to those who don't deserve it.

"It's true Kagome, I've seen it." Kouga sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "Well, after all that, Sesshomaru himself showed up at this hut looking for Inuyasha. I distracted him while the mutt and your friends took him to the well to go to your time. We made it, and that was the last we saw of him, he was safely in your time, we headed back to the village to patch up his handy-work." Kouga finished explaining the original story, pointing with his thumb at the awkward patch up job to the siding of the hut.

"Wait." Kagome started, looking down at Inuyasha, "You said he passed through the well while he was still human?"

"Yes, we made it to the well and he passed through. Sesshomaru left after that, and we waited a bit to make sure he was gone before coming back here to sleep." Miroku nodded at his words, recalling the fateful night.

"He…" She whispered out before turning her head sharply to look at Kouga. "What does a mating mark look like?"

"A mating mark? Well… It's two holes in the neck, one's fangs elongate and when the two uhh, reach the peak of pleasure the alpha will mark the submissive with his or her fangs. The submissive will also mark their alpha, after some time the marks will fade into the clans crest."

"Is this a mating mark Kouga?" Kagome reached for Inuyasha's head and turned it to the side, showing the wolf demon Inuyasha's neck that continued to pulse. Kouga hissed, "How did that happen?"

"So it's a mating mark?" Kagome cried, tears making her vision blurry.

"How did that happen? He was safe on the other side!" Sango chipped in at that point looking at the source of their friend's pain.

"He told me, he came back to this time until you made him stay in my time, he knew you could handle it, he TOLD ME it was just another demon! Stupid, stupid Inuyasha! It had to have been Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled at the slumbering hanyou.

"Indeed." A monotone voice cut in. All in the hut flicked their heads toward the entrance to the door so quickly, it looked as if their heads would fall off. "Sesshomaru." Kagome hissed out in hatred. "What do you think you're doing here?" She growled and got up, searching the room for Kaede's bow, having left her own in the future.

"I have come for my mate." He sighed and looked at the half breed panting on the floor. His eyes narrowed in anger. "I told him to wait. He didn't listen, fitting that this would happen to him." Sesshomaru smirked and walked forward. The small group, all but Kaede and Kouga jumped in front of Inuyasha to protect him.

"I won't let you take him! He doesn't want to be with you!"

"Yes! We shall not allow you to take our friend away!"

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, the fire cat engulfed in flames transformed into her bigger size, growling loudly at the Daiyoukai.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru shouted, the force of his one word pulsed through the hut, knocking the humans to the ground. Kouga took it upon himself to get to the bottom of things. "Lord Sesshomaru." He began, getting the attention of the Daiyoukai, a glance in his direction meant he had the floor. "Did you mate with Inuyasha while he was human?"

"Of course I did. Fool didn't heed my words."

"I see." Kouga sighed and looked to the male laying on the floor with pure pity in his eyes. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and old lady, we need to leave."

"Leave?! No way!" Kagome turned her hatred toward the man who was trying to take her Inuyasha away from her.

"If we don't leave now, Inuyasha will die. Again."

* * *

 **Author: Alright, here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's all WAAAAH~! I know it sucks. Rate and Review if you'd like.**

 **And here are the reviews, granted I believe it's just the one.**

 **Sachiko Harada:** Great chapter! I'm glad Inuyasha could escape and rest. He needs it. Yay for future technology! And curse you for that cliff hanger! You will hear about this from my lawyer! lol. jk. Keep up the good work and dont forget to pace yourself.

 **Author:** Oh thank you :D And yes, I love it when in the Anime Inuyasha goes to the future, it's my favorite, especially when he fell asleep on Kagome's bed! Aweh~!

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, hopefully this one is less cliffhangery lol

I shall pace myself, this story will probably go through a slight hiatus before it's finished lol.

 **Also, special shout out to my kitten Khaleesi! She turns one today~! :DD**


	6. Life Really Does Flash Before Your Eyes

**Warning–Warning–M Content-Warning-Warning–Foul Language–Warning-Warning**

* * *

Chapter Six – Life Really Does Flash Before Your Eyes

"If we don't leave now, Inuyasha will die. Again."

Everyone, except for Sesshomaru looked to Kouga with disbelief.

"We're not leaving, you're lying Kouga, you've always hated Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily, tears in her eyes.

"How will he die again Kouga?" Sango stepped up, placing her right hand on Kagome's should, an attempt to calm the shaking girl.

Kouga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking toward Sesshomaru for permission. Said Daiyoukai closed his eyes, his way of giving consent. Kouga looked toward the group and then the half demon laying on the futon just behind them. "Alright, with… The mating season. Uhm, the alpha of the two, will put a piece of himself in the submissive." Smiling a little, his eyes still on Inuyasha, knowing that in this group, he was the alpha. However, now he was the submissive, someone who's unable to hold a group of his own.

"What does that mean?" Miroku breathed, his grip on his golden staff tightening in slight understanding.

"It means…" Kouga coughed into his fisted hand. "That a part of Lord Sesshomaru is inside Inuyasha."

The group looked at Kouga, the girls a little clueless on what that meant, "Don't tell me." Miroku blushed, in which made Kouga blush, thinking what the other thought instantly.

"What? No! Wait. Well…" Kouga's head tilted to the side thinking about it.

"It means," Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes while his lids were still closed "That my poison is cursing through his system right now." Gliding his hand toward the half breed on the floor, made all focus on the pulsing bright green poison showing through the pale skin.

"Ah! I knew that color looked familiar!" Kagome boasted, pointing her index finger to the color, and then the full demon.

"When mating, the alpha pulses a bit of his toxins in the submissive, it runs through the veins, the heat of the alpha making the process quicker. The submissive then bites the alpha, and returns the toxin." Kouga frowned.

"So why do we need to leave?" Kagome cried, her sadness valid, the love of her life was now trapped in a relationship he didn't want to be a part of.

"There is no reason for you to leave, however…" Sesshomaru smirked slightly, Inuyasha's unconscious body lifting up, his eyes snapped open and zeroed in on Sesshomaru. Pupils dilating into feral slits, canines elongating, once crystal clear tears turned red and green with blood and poison.

"We should leave." Kouga whispered to the humans in front of Inuyasha, although his eyes were seeing through them, they were in his way. Kagome was reluctant, but was forced from the hut by a loving wolf demon. Once everyone was discretely out of the hut, and a few huts away in the home of a neighbor that homed Shippo, the Inu brothers had a non-to interceding stare down.

Inuyasha growled at his older brother, Sesshomaru staying stoic as ever. The small show down took all but 2 minutes before Inuyasha struck. Body weak from the poison, still was fast enough to reach his elder brother in a mere second. Sesshomaru struck the smaller boy in the chest, palm outreached still in the air as Inuyasha flew through the air and crashed into the 'fixed' hut, skidding into the forest.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed, looking at his nails, seeing them flash the poisonous green in Inuyasha's veins. Cries of pain filtered through the branches, Inuyasha writhing on the floor, dirt kicking up and pieces of grass no longer rooted to the Earth. Sesshomaru calmly walked to his younger brother, grabbing the male by the strange pants he still wore. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, seeing for the first-time what Inuyasha wore, baffled the full youkai.

"Fu-aaah" Inuyasha groaned, rubbing at his chest. Sesshomaru dragged the boy back to the hut by the pants waistband.

"Shall we finish what we started dear brother?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"Fuck you bastard!" Shouted the other, struggling in the elders hold.

"If we do not finish Inuyasha, you will die."

"I'd rather die than be with you for the rest of my life asshole!" Inuyasha clamped his hands around Sesshomaru's left ankle, attempting to trip the full youkai. His strength was depleting rapidly, black was sneaking its way around the edges of his eyes. Hands went limp, breath ragged and body shivering. His life was basically flashing before his eyes.

The time when he was still young, sleeping with his mother, snuggled up in her warm embrace. The day she died, how he cried in agony, his heart tearing in two. The first night he spent alone without his mother, running for his life. The first time he lost a baby tooth and regrew his first adult teeth. The first time he caught his own meal by himself, the first time he saw his older brother. All his journeys across the great lands, his first time seeing Kikyo, his first love. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the adventures they've faced. A sigh, closed eyes and pain contorted his features.

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed, "Let's finish what we started." A pained determined look crossed his face. "I don't want to die…" He whispered as Sesshomaru lifted him up. Inuyasha weakly wobbled on his feet, hands grasping tightly to Sesshomaru's shoulders for balance.

"Then live, little brother." Sesshomaru moved closer to Inuyasha, deciding that he would tear the absurd pieces of cloth that shielded his younger brother's skin from view. Claws at the ready, he snapped them forward before Inuyasha yelled and threw his hands up defensively.

"Whoa there! We don't need to do that! Do we?"

"Yes Inuyasha, your body needs to heat up." Sesshomaru sighed getting claws at the ready.

"If you haven't noticed already, my body is already hot!" Inuyasha growled slapping Sesshomaru's claws to the side.

"Not that kind of hot half breed." Sesshomaru growled.

"Hnnngh… Don't tear my clothes. That's all I ask of you right now. They're my favorite…" Inuyasha sighed, taking the hood part off of his torso sloppily. Sesshomaru, impatient, ripped the rest of the hoodie off the male, throwing the discarded hoodie to the side, getting to work on the pants, he tugged and pulled the obstacle off the sun kissed skin.

Inuyasha now naked and vulnerable, glared up at his still clothed older brother. "I know I'm dying, but I'm not going to enjoy this asshole."

Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha, taking the males ankle in hand and pulling the boy toward himself. "We shall see about that."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrists in his left hand, forcing them above his head. "Be thankful little brother."

"Augh! Thankful for what?!" Growled Inuyasha, his eyes squinting in pain, breathing ragged from crushed ribs thanks to Kouga and Sesshomaru, his arms above the head didn't help his predicament with the infected bite mark burning with the stretch.

"That we'll be using my saliva instead of yours." Dipping his pointer and middle finger into his own mouth, sucking and slathering his digits with his own saliva.

"Oh yay me, my blood relative is going to fuck me with his fingers. I'm overjoyed." Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a hiss to words, making it a point that Sesshomaru noticed.

A crunch was heard, Sesshomaru clipping his claws off four of his fingers, an evil smirk adoring his features before the first digit was entered into the younger half demon below him. Inuyasha wiggled at the discomfort, the pain in his hips and back still lingered over the days, with his ribs and now wrists as Sesshomaru gripped them tightly to bruise. Sesshomaru swirled his finger inside Inuyasha, making the discomfort lessen as he slowly got used to it. Sesshomaru entered two more digits, pumping them slowly, yet faster than a normal human.

"Ugh… Sessh-" Inuyasha gasped, the discomfort rearing its head again. The pain throughout his whole body started to numb due to the overbearing agony. Sesshomaru, noticing the slight change in Inuyasha's eyes, sped things up a bit. Taking his left hand from the boy's wrist, licked his palm and started pumping Inuyasha's member into a halfhearted hardness. Three digits roamed Inuyasha's insides, he squirmed and panted, the heat Sesshomaru spoke of made the poison in his veins travel quicker.

Growling, Sesshomaru took his left hand, licking it again, and rubbing his own member, slickening the hardened appendage. As swiftly as Sesshomaru could, he removed his fingers and plunged his hot member deep inside Inuyasha's heated entrance.

Inuyasha gasped and went rigid, making Sesshomaru groan at the tightness that enveloped his dick. "Relax." Sesshomaru whispered hotly into Inuyasha's furry ear, the slight pain making him bow closer to the younger. Inuyasha did as told, against his wishes, his body weakening further, almost like the first time they rutted, Inuyasha's body was borderline limp, the difference is he was awake.

Sesshomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's hips and pulled out of the hot cavern, he looked at Inuyasha, his face a hot mess. Cheeks red with blush all the way to his neck, mouth opened in a slight o, and eyes shut. It made Sesshomaru's member twitch, he thrusted it back into the warmth he so desired.

"Aaaahhh~!" Inuyasha moaned, his body arching slightly at the feel.

Sesshomaru continued in that fashion, pulling out to thrust back in, a slow pace that made Inuyasha moan and groan in impatience. His own member bobbing against his stomach untouched. "S-Sessh!" He moaned, wanting friction.

Said Daiyoukai bent his head down, taking a bit of the others flesh in his mouth and gave a seductive suckle. Inuyasha, unknown to him until then, found that his neck was very sensitive, gave out a breathless moan, his own member twitching in pleasure. "F-fuuuh-" He moaned, Sesshomaru trailing his hot kisses lower and lower until he took a hardened nub in his slickly warm mouth. Sesshomaru's tongue flicking the bud as well as giving a little suckle and pinch in between his teeth.

Inuyasha's mind was muddled, the pleasure and pain mixing together until Sesshomaru twisted a certain way, hitting a little bundle of nerves that had him howling in pleasure. Sesshomaru, taken back by the howl, pulled back and thrust into the same bundle of nerves causing the male to moan out in intense pleasure. If the village didn't already know the act they were doing, they surely did then, with Inuyasha's bouts of pleasure increasing.

"F-ah-fuck Sessh!" He groaned out, feeling the pleasurable build up causing his already erect member to stiffen even more.

"Are you close Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru groaned deeply into Inuyasha's ear, causing the other to shiver. A strained nod was all Sesshomaru got as confirmation, pulling the younger male up, much like their first time coupling, Sesshomaru pulled his hair out of the way of his neck, presenting it to the younger.

Inuyasha could die at any moment, his sun kissed skin looked more like a corpse, the intense pleasure doing nothing for the poison in his body spread to almost all of his body. Inuyasha stilled looking at the pulsing vein that called to his youkai. Tears began falling from his eyes again at the thought, that he will never have another chance to mate with the woman he loved, not that he could have in the first place. Fangs at the ready, he sunk his teeth deep into Sesshomaru's flesh, the poison that threatened his life coursed through his complete body. For the first time in his life, he felt the power, the feeling of poisoning someone else. All the toxin that threatened his life, gave his body new vigor. In an instant, the poison left his system and returned to the host of such power.

Inuyasha was healed in an instant, the once infected and flesh eating bite mark closed and returned to a tan and smooth neck, in its place was the moon Sesshomaru sported on his forehead, where the crescents would have touched, is where a green flower resided, much like on Sesshomaru's clothing, marking the half demon as Sesshomaru's mate, and property.

Sesshomaru hissed, feeling pain in an area no one dared attempt to inflict. Inuyasha let the other go, feeling all the toxins that have left his body, slumped against the steel body of his brother, falling asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, placing Inuyasha on the futon he was occupying beforehand and covering the still naked body. In the morn, they would leave for the castle, whether the other had a say in the matter was another thing entirely. Sesshomaru, not needing the sleep unlike his brother, resituated his robes and sat against the hut, staring at his slumbering brother.

* * *

 **Author:** Alright, I noticed that my story has been losing some words, and I do apologize. It's fairly hard to keep a 4,000 word count each chapter! I honestly thought this chapter was much longer! But it twas a lie! Here's chapter 4, hopefully you all like it, and I do hope the sex scene is better in this one :3

Here are the reviews:

 **Sachiko Harada:** WWWWAAAAAAA! My heart was thumping in my chest through this whole chapter! It was so good and deep. Sometimes I feel as if Sesshomaru is a hit now comfort later. And Inuyasha being a female? I REALLY wonder how he will adapt to going from male all his life, to this point, to being female and bearing pups for the rest. That ,I bet, will be wilder that any rollercoaster ride ever. XD

 **Author:** Alright! :D That's an awesome compliment! And I feel the same, like he's learning to love, like in the anime, he learned to tolerate Rin in the beginning, but closer to the end, I believe he truly cares for the young girl. I'm not too sure, you'll just have to continue to read and support the story to find out :3

 **yaoiluvur:** Short but to the point. Wish it were longer though, still, I liked what I read.

Are the green veins the poison Sesshomaru let seep into Inuyasha? Is sesshomaru going to give Inuyasha "sexual healing"…?

Can't wait to read more.

 **Author:** I understand it's short, but coming up with things as I go has some setbacks, one being that the chapters aren't as long the further they go. I don't have a complete direction where my story is going, it's just kind of walking in a direction, turning once in a while depending on how I feel that particular day.

Yes, the green is the poison Sesshomaru put in his body, I have it set a certain way that I think makes the most amount of sense.

Of course there's sexual healing xD there MUST always be sexual healing!

 **clio1111:** So Sesshy is taking responsibility for his misdeeds – that bastard is so twisted and yet so hot! Hope 4 more soon.

 **Author:** In a sense yes, more like he didn't want the only one he was able to mate to create strong Inu babies to die, so… Lol.

 **Guest:** :noo bad sassy no poisoning your mate and leaving them what would your father say

 **Author:** Well, the poisoning is important in the mating, and Sesshomaru didn't leave Inuyasha, Inuyasha left him… Sooo…

 **Guest:** Poor Inuyasha! He's gone through way too much already!

 **Author:** I apologize? Because this is just the beginning.


	7. Comatose State

Chapter Seven - Comatose State

Sesshomaru noticed the lightening of the sky through his peripherals. The tree's leaves brightening, birds chirping happily as they caught worms deep within the ground. Inuyasha shifted in his sleep, it was the most the young one had slept since he was a child, sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

Sesshomaru shifted into a standing position, feeling that his brother had slept long enough, decided to wake the male. Watching Inuyasha slumber through the night gave the young Daiyoukai a sense of peace. Said peace gave him rage, and what better was to feel slightly better than by kicking his new forced mate awake, not too harsh to send the male flying, but enough to lift him from the futon slightly.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha groaned, being kicked in the side, his body healing from the rough rutting they did just the night before. "Fuck! Sesshomaru! Why'd you kick me?!" He yelled, jumping up, his right hand immediately going to his right side, the one that was kicked.

"You did not wake with the morning light, so I decided to wake you."

"Well you could have done it in a nicer way! Fuuuck, my side." Inuyasha hissed, looking down at his naked self, seeing the bruising around his hips and thighs. A blush was instant, standing steadfast for but a moment, hearing the rushing footsteps of a worried priestess coming there way. In an instant, Inuyasha had his futuristic garments flush against his skin as if nothing had transpired the night before. After a heated glare toward Sesshomaru, Inuyasha still pissed that he was rudely awoken, glanced to his left as Kagome burst through the bamboo screen, the entrance to Kaede's hut, her hair a mess and panting as if she ran a mile.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?!" She all but yelled, looking him up and down, not seeing anything out of place, in fact, he was the very definition of healthy.

Kouga ran in after her, grabbing her arm lightly, knowing his demonic strength would hurt her too much if to much force was used. "Kagome! Dammit! I told you to wait!" He gasped out, looking up at the clothed demons in front of him for the first time. Sesshomaru, instinctually shifted slightly in front of Inuyasha, eyeing the wolf demon, as well as the priestess, down.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha frowned, "What are you doing here?" Tilting his body to the side, Sesshomaru getting in his way, another small glare was sent Sesshomaru's way.

"Eh?" Kouga eloquently expressed, looking at Inuyasha. "What do you mean? I've been here the whole-time mutt-face!"

"Kouga! He doesn't remember! He wasn't exactly conscience last night!" Kagome yelled at the wolf demon, flicking her wrist from his grasp.

Inuyasha stood on the sidelines watching the two with bubbling anger. Sesshomaru glided to the side, turning to stand behind his brother, picking the male up by the back of the pants he wore, lifting him in the air. The elastic band of the fuzzy pajama bottoms giving off a good view of the small of his back, making the Daiyoukai pause before continuing. "Say goodbye Inuyasha, we're leaving."

"Leaving?! Like hell I am!" Inuyasha, caught off guard by the sudden lift as if he were a child, responded with the anger he was slowly storing in his reserves, leading the younger to flail until the older released him.

"You are MY mate now Inuyasha, and we shall return to the western castle." Sesshomaru growled deeply, Inuyasha's mark on his neck began to glow, the command within Sesshomaru's voice held power over the younger. Inuyasha screamed, it burning hot against his veins. Falling to the floor, his hands went to his neck, applying pressure in an attempt to cease the pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running to her love, kneeling beside the aching boy, looking at the mark permanently etched on his skin. "What happened to you?" She breathed, his shoulder no longer held the disease that ate away at his flesh, now, his skin turned green, red, and blotchy, as if the mark was burning him from inside out. "Stop it Sesshomaru!" She screeched, wanting to touch the mark herself, but was swatted away by the male on the floor.

"It will stop when Inuyasha complies." The older brother breathed out cooly, staring down at Inuyasha, now writhing on the floor.

"Hey mutt-face! You gotta agree! Or you'll pass out!" Kouga rushed toward Kagome, pulling her behind him, only slightly knowing what was happening to the half demon on the floor.

"L-like Augh! Hell I will!" He gasped out, claws digging into his neck, drawing blood. The demons in the area could smell the poison seeping out from the wound and they looked away with disgust, the smell burning their noses, Kagome could see the green substance flowing from Inuyasha's now injured neck.

"Oh Inuyasha…" She cried, holding onto Kouga, her knees feeling weak at watching her best friend suffer.

"Auuuuughhh!" Inuyasha yelled, the burning sensations multiplied. It stung so bad, the younger passed out from the pain. The once glowing skin faded, the veins now a dark green from poison that used to be there. He lay motionless on the floor, sweat lined his brow and chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted in his slumber.

Kagome ran to him, about to kneel to check his wound when Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his bottoms and lifted the now limp body. A cold glare was sent their way, he turned and left the small hut through the gaping hole in the back. Kagome fought against Kouga, the young wolf demon holding her back from attempting to strike at the Lord of the West.

In that instant, the monk and demon slayer ran toward the small commotion. Miroku grabbed at his staff, holding it in front of himself, Sango holding her massive weapon, the Hiraikotsu, behind her frame in a form ready to throw it at any time. Sango's furry companion, Kirara transformed and growled at the Daiyoukai in front of her.

Sesshomaru turned slightly to glare at the new comers that attempted to threaten him.

Kouga jumped in between the two 'groups' "Hold up hold up!" He laughed nervously. "Lord Sesshomaru, won't you allow Inuyasha's companions to join your group?"

Sesshomaru's delicate brow rose slightly. "Why would _I_ do something like that?"

"Whe-well…" Kouga looked to the group and then to Inuyasha. "D-Don't you think Inuyasha would be a little more cooperative with his companions by his side rather than taking him from them, and him leaving you to get back to them?" Kouga mumbled, trying to get a point out that would persuade the Daiyoukai to allow the humans to accompany him and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just looked at the wolf demon, then at the unconscious male over his shoulder. "Very well wolf." He breathed, glancing back to the small group. "We depart at noon." Sesshomaru all but growled, letting Inuyasha fall to the matted floor beneath them. Turning elegantly, he left the village towards the woods to be alone without the stench of humans stinking his nose as well as to gather his own 'companions'.

Kagome positioned Inuyasha to lay on the floor in a more comfortable way than a crumpled mess. A soft sigh escaped her lips, Miroku and Sango rushed to their friends side to watch over him. "Is he ok?" Miroku spoke up first, worry evident in his voice as he stared at the panting male.

"He'll be alright, look," Kagome nodded toward Inuyasha's neck, where the green veins receeded, back into the mark that's pulsating glow also faded. "The poison is going away and his face is getting it's color back." She sighed with relief.

"Kagome..." Sango muttered, looking forward into the younger girls eyes.

"Yeah?"

"These clothes... Look like the clothes you wear, does that mean his clothes are back in your era?" Sango frowned pointing to Inuyasha's slightly dirty clothes.

"Oh, yeah I guess they are. I should probably go get them before Sesshomaru comes back." Kagome rushed up, turning toward Kouga and asking him to give her a ride to the well, He all but agreed, face blushing at the thought of his precious woman's soft skin resting on his back. "Will you look after him for me while I go get his clothes and some other things real quick?"

"Need you even ask?"Miroku smiled to the woman, she grinned back and in a hurry, climbed atop of Kouga's back and in a second they were gone.

Miroku and Sango looked down at their best friend with deep sadness at the prediciment he found himself into. "Why do you think Kouga was so quick to help us monk?" Sango asked, glancing to the male next to her.

"To get in good graces with Lady Kagome I gander, wouldn't you?"

"That does seem to make the most amount of sense," Sango sighed, "What are we going to do?" Petting her friends hair out of his face watching it turn more peaceful as she went.

"Whatever we can for him Sango my dear... Whatever we can."

It was moments later that the two heard a familiar whoosh of the wind and saw the telltale sign of Kouga returning. Miroku stood up just as the two burst through the door, Kagome instantly getting off the wolf demons back and landing gracefully next to her love interest. "Has he woken up at all?"

"Not even a twitch." Miroku frowned shaking his head.

"I brought his clothes, Miroku, Kouga, do you think you could change him?" Kagome smiled sweetly to the two men in the group. Miroku blanched, his face turning a slight pale color, Kouga looked much the same, glancing from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"K-Kagome, I don't think that's such a good idea, with his mate near by." Kouga muttered, Miroku nodding furiously, mainly not wanting to see nor touch a naked male, much less a naked Inuyasha that has razor sharp claws.

"Oh, I see... I'll just keep it near by until he wakes up then." Kagome grinned sadly, tightening her hold on Inuyasha's clothes as if someone was trying to take it from her. She sighed, sitting down near Inuyasha's head, petting his hair absentmindedly. It seemed as if the time flew by, Kagome sitting by Inuyasha the whole time, while the others helped Kaede fix up her hut before they had to leave, that it was then noon. Sesshomaru walked peacefully into the village, you would assume he was just passing by with how graceful he was, and how fluid he strode. A big two headed dragon was trailing behind him, singing was heard, a high-pitched lullaby. The gang stood with sadness in their eyes, except for Kouga.

"Has he awoken yet.?" Sesshomaru's cool voice was heard through the soft lullaby.

"No." Kagome frowned deeper. A slight scowl crossed Sesshomaru's face, _The poison from the command I gave him was apparently to strong._ The male thought meekly, "We shall leave for the castle at once." The young Daiyoukai turned toward the wolf demon, slightly reluctant to have another male touch what was his, however, he could have more fun attempting to get rid of the wolf's putrid smell later on.

"Wolf, you will carry Inuyasha on your back until he wakes."

"Gah..." Kouga gaped at the young lord in front of him. "You want _me_ to carry him? He's your mate!"

"How _dare_ you assume that Lord Sesshomaru would carry that mongrel!" A very high pitched voice rang through, the annoying little toad thing that always followed the young lord stomped his way closer to the group, pointing it's nasty little finger toward the wolf demon, it's body was shaking in fear and rage.

"What?!" Kouga growled at the toad thing, showing his fangs.

"Eeep!" The coward screeched, instantly he was hiding behind the two headed dragon. A young girl giggled and kicked her legs happily watching the small demon.

"Master Jaken! You're so funny! Hahaha!" She giggled more, closing her eyes with happiness. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk, the two headed dragon, Ah, and Un, follwed behind. Jaken having jumped on the beast to give the young girl a lecture on disrespecting him.

Inuyasha's group looked from each other to the small group that was leaving. Sango grabbed her belongings, Kirara jumped on her shoulder, having come by when she smelled the full Daiyoukai, bringing young Shippo with her, said young fox demon jumped atop Miroku's shoulder, Inuyasha not conscious, so his shoulder was not an option.

"Please Kouga?" Kagome pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes on the full demon that had fallen for her.

"Tsk..." Kouga growled, and reluctantly bent and grabbed the half demon and slung him over his back, giving him a piggyback ride. Kagome smiled, "Thank you Kouga!" She beamed and followed after the rest of the group, Kouga being last.

"Man... You owe me when you wake up mutt." Kouga muttered under his breath to the half demon resting on his back.

Time had passed, it was far past noon, the sun was setting and the group was staggering, being tired after a long time of walking. Inuyasha hadn't woken up still, resting on Kouga's back. Sesshomaru continued to look back at the weakened half demon. Kouga growling under his breath at having to carry the bag of meat and bones that seemed to get heavier and heavier as they traveled, still not waking even though they had encoutered many demons wanting a piece of the humans they traveled with, as well as the half demon. Kouga had to join in on some of the fights, lesser demons traveling in hoards and often times sneaking up on unsuspecting travelers. Inuyasha was jostled and sometimes left to sit on a nearby tree while the others fought, Kirara standing by as his protecter, having a strong connection to her dog friend.

All of Inuyasha's group became worried halfway through their journey, with Inuyasha still snoozing on the wolf demon behind them, normally he would have woken a long time ago, not liking to be carried. Sango and Miroku whispered in front of them, Kagome close enough to join in on the speculations. Sesshomaru, hearing these whisperings of Inuyasha and that they grew tired, decided to be nice for once and allow them to rest for the night. Not having a two headed dragon that could go on for days, having been used to walking for long distances, meant that others would indeed need a break. Having their fighting skills weakened because they were tired just wouldn't suffice for the demon lord.

"We will stop here for the night. Rin, gather firewood." Lord Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes my Lord!" The little girl scampered off to find kindling, Shippo trailing after her when commanded by his adoptive mother Kagome to make sure the young child would have some type of prtection. The rest of the group began their nightly routines.

Kouga let out a long sigh, exagerating the strain that was on his back and shoulders, placed Inuyasha by a large enough tree that would hold him up properly. Kagome came by, holding a wash clothe and placing it on Inuyasha's forehead. She sighed, and began to help the others with camp. Jaken watched on the sidelines as he always did, Miroku and Sango gathering rocks for the firewood, to make sure no trees caught aflame, a little trick Kagome told them about. Kagome rummaged through her bag for water and snacks everyone could munch on until dinner could be caught.

"Has the hanyou still not awoke yet?" A soothingly cold voice breezed through the now set up camp, startling the humans.

"No, it doesn't seem like he's hurt or anything, I don't know why he isn't waking up.." Kagome frowned, touching Inuyasha's forhead once again. They heard rustling in the bushes, and out came Kouga with a boar attached to his lips.

"I caught us some food, Kagome, you can cook half of this for you and your friends, Sesshomaru and I can eat this raw." He smiled, using his claws to cut away and the fresh and getting to the tender insides.

"Oh! Thank you Kouga!" Kagome smiled brightly.'

"Yes, thank you Kouga." Sango followed ing the warmly display to thank the wolf demon.

"I didn't even know you left!" Miroku chimmed in, a smirk on his face, greatful to be getting a full belly this night, yet not missing a chance to tease the male.

Kouga blanched, and frowned at the monk. "Well! Maybe I won't let you have some then housin!"

"Aaah, I'm sorry Kouga!" Miroku cried, wanting to have a nice full belly for the long ride the next day.

"He's only kidding Miroku, of course you'll be eating!" Kagome smiled, poking at the flames to get them roaring again, having put some fresh logs on the fire to heat it up for the meat.

"Praise be to budda, you are a saint my dear Kagome." The monk placed his hands in a prayer sigh, nodding toward her and sending a small prayer her way for good fortune. The young priestess just giggled and the big group talked amongst themselves. Shippo and Rin played in the trees and clearing they resided in, getting their energy out. It was then that Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows and stood next to the sleeping form of Inuyasha. All conversations died down a bit, looking at the two, trying to gauge what the young Lord would do next.

"Inuyasha..." He began, staring his cold golden eyes down at the silver locks of his mate and half brother. "Wake up Inuyasha and eat."

The group froze, and stared at the young half demon. Instantly, he began to stir, and his eyes opened. Gasps were heard from the females, a quizzical look from Miroku and an angry glare sent Sesshomaru's way from Kouga. "You could have just told him to wake up?! And he would have woken up?!" Kouga halfheartedly yelled toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Wha-..." Inuyasha groaned, his hand rising to wipe at his face, feeling as if he were still tired and weak. "What happened?" He asked, searching the group's faces for answers.

"You wouldn't wake up Inuyasha, we were so worried about you!" Kagome smiled with unshed tears in her eyes that he was alright, bringing him some of the cooked meat, for-going everyone else to feed her loved one.

"I was asleep for this long?" He asked, looking up toward the darkened sky and it's starlit brilliance. Everyone nodded, Kagome kneeling down and handing him some food. "You should eat Inuyasha, you haven't eaten all day."

"Uhm... Yeah sure, ok.." He said glancing toward Sesshomaru, his anger bubbling to the surface each glance he stole. He didn't want to go to the western castle, he didn't want to live with the bastard that tried to kill him multiple times, he didn't want to be mated to him forever, he wanted to be with Kagome, he wanted a peaceful life. But thanks to his asshole of a brother, he was thrown head first into the firey pits of hell.

Once he was chewing his food, fairly slowly from his usual noisey habit, Sesshomaru grabbed his own portion of the raw food, and began to eat as well, sitting far away from the rest of the group. With the speed they were going, getting to the castle was going to take quite a while, especially with demons trying to attack the group because of the humans scent. Sesshomaru sighed faintly, no one hearing the sigh as he stared up into the sky and the stars.

After some time, the group had eaten, everyone full and a comfortable silence embraced them all. Soon the children were snoozing away, curled up against each other next to Ah, and Un. The others following their example, the only ones still awake were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru not needing to sleep every night like others, and Inuyasha because he didn't trust the older at all.

Time passed and nothing happened, until the moon was high, and the moons light casted dancing shadows upon the group. Sesshomaru stood, "Come Inuyasha." He commanded the younger to follow.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled lowly back, glancing toward his friends, some shifting after his growl.

"I am your alpha Inuyasha, and you will come when commanded of you." He growled, trying to force his authorities upon the younger. The familiar pain and hissing of burning flesh echoed in the silent night. Inuyasha held in his cries of pain, hand immediately clawing into his neck, trying to get the poison to flow from the open wounds instead of flowing through his veins to his heart. Sesshomaru smirked at the youngers pain, seeking pleasure in it. Turning, he knew the younger would follow, the pain becoming to great, for the command weighing down on his very soul.

Inuyasha could feel the weight of his alpha's command, with each step he took, it was as if a gong rang in his head. It became too much, he shot up from his resting place and ran toward his brother. Relief washed over him, the pain gone and his mind was at ease, for now. His heart thumped in his chest, hoping it wouldn't be to loud for the older male to hear, fear wracking through the confines of his imagination. Glancing toward his older brother every second, his breath coming out in soft pants that he could only hope Sesshomaru couldn't hear.

His heart stopped when in a flash of a second, Sesshomaru was facing him, staring every which way at his face, making him look up and then down and side to side before he saw trees, Sesshomaru spinning him around and checking his backside out.

Sesshomaru sighed slightly, feeling much better that he knew Inuyasha was in no danger, and sleeping all day hadn't done anything to him. However, the nagging feeling of actually being worried for him made the Daiyoukai sick to his stomach. So, to relieve such start of useless feelings, he did all the he new of. Clenching onto Inuyasha's sash that was tied around his body, pulling him close to his body, Inuyasha's back flush against Sesshomaru's hard chest.

"Oof!" Inuyasha gasped, not expecting the sudden pull and sudden lack of breath.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru breathed, more like an acidic hiss into the youngers sensitive dog ears. They flattened at the tone.

"You stink." He breathed again, fist hardening on the sash, before it loosened and wrapped around Inuyasha's torso grabbing onto the bow holding everything together. "I believe it's time... For a punishment." Sesshomaru grinned, his canines glistening in the moonlight, Inuyasha went rigid in the olders grasp, heart that was already stopped practically died, and all the blood rushed away, leaving a pale half demon behind.

And for the first time in Inuyasha's existance, he shakingly muttered the one word he thought he would never utter in front of his brother.

"... Please... No..."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so sorry for the delay in bringing you a new chapter! My new laptop broke again, and I don't exactly have $600+ to spend to fix it, again. So, until my new desktop gets Microsoft word, I'm using my first laptop to write, and it will take some time because it's also on the faulty side of things.**

 **So here are the reviews for chapter 6, I know there were more new reviews, for like, before chapters, but I wanted to do it mainly for the previous chapter.**

 **yaoiluvur: I knew it was poison! I thought it was accidental poisoning. Lol.**

 **Yay, more smut, the healing kind, niiiice. I wonder if kagome heard the howl of pleasure. I kinda wish she does (evil giggle). Not much of a kagome fan in cannon or fanfictions. So yeah.**

 **Cant wait to read what happens the morning after. Gonna be drama~**

 **A/N: : ) I didn't exactly know where I was taking this story, but I'm liking it more as it goes on, and the poison is pretty legit.**

 **I'm also not a Kagome fan, though I didn't want to take her out of the pure image for this story.**

 **sherryfanfic1999: I was wondering if Inuyasha returned Kagome's love. Even if Inuyasha tried, Sesshomaru would have still come for Inuyasha, wouldn't he? It's a demon thing? So what Kagome gonna do now? I can't see that stopping her from trying to get Inuyasha from Sesshomaru. Can Inuyasha even give her Children to begin with? He act as though he knew this was going to happen anyways. This is This Sesshomaru. Kagome don't have anything on him. She can't protect Inuyasha now that he is not an Alpha anymore! More demons will hunt him to rut with him right? If Inuyasha is no longer the pack's Alpha leader, doesn't that responsibility fall to Sesshomaru, the new Alpha, and make them his pack and protect them, now that Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's mate and property? And is Sesshomaru Inuyasha's mate and property also? Does Inuyasha have any power FROM Sesshomaru? And does Inuyasha have any power OVER Sesshomaru being his mate? I really enjoyed this chapter. The love scene is great. Not to to easy, not to hard. Thanks! XD Sesshomaru stroking himself gave for an imagination overdrive!*drooling* XP**

 **A/N: Inuyasha, in my story, does kind of have a cruch on Kagome, and yes his brother would have come for him, it is a demon thing, but more on the lines of repopulating the world with the strongest of demons. And well I haven't thought of powers all that well yet, things are still developing and honestly both of us will see what will happen.**

 **Sachiko Harada: Loved this chapter! I do not understand why demons like tearing clothes during sex. When its consent they tear the clothes off. I know when its not its sort of understandable, they want to get down to business quick but some people can't afford clothes all the time. Like come one be considerate. Not everyone was born into royalty. And I has a question. With Inuyasha being Sesshomaru mate I wonder if Kagome will stick around to help Inuyasha ,with being a woman and having pups, or will Koga take her as a mate? I wonder if Inuyasha approves of that. So many questions! -goes senile-**

 **A/N: Well, Sesshomaru knows that the fire rat will mend itself, and when he was about to tear into the futuristic clothes, he didn't care because they weren't Inuyasha's clothes, he could smell the scent of another on them, and thus, wanted to rip them off of him Immediately.**

 **And well, you'll have to continue reading to find out : 3**

 **Fan: ooooh i hope things turn out okay for inu! can't wait for more!**

 **A/N: Things turn out alright I guess xDD**

 **arifacandlelight: Inuyasha accept your fate now.. Lol.. Need more of this. Thanks for writing.**

 **A/N: No prob! I wish I could write more, but I have a job now and I run a twitch account I try to stream every day with my fiancee, and so we tend to be a little busy, especially around the Holiday Seasons.**

 **Wolf'sVine: I wonder what Sesshomaru is thinking when he looks down at Inuyasha's sleeping face? Poor Inuyasha, just got his choice of mate taken from him. I wonder if Sesshomaru would have chosen someone else if he and Inuyasha weren't basically the last inu youkai? I'm looking forward to the next chapter cuz this fic is pretty dang interesting. I'm curious to see if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will work to bond with each other or if they will keep being so hostile to each other. I'm seriously wanting to know.**

 **A/N: Well, I guess a sense of peace now that he has a mate, and emotions he didn't know existed are coming to the surface, but with peace and happy emotions, come negative emotions.**

 **14: Love it!**

 **A/N: I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **Wolferret: wow amazing. what happens next?**

 **A/N: Hopefully what I wrote was able to satisy your cravings.**

 **Guest: PLEASE UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN LOL I LOVE IT**

 **A/N: Here you go!**

 **Wild girl: Hi just wanted to let you know that I really like your story and hope you are**

 **A/N: Oh well thank you, granted I don't know what the rest of the sentence was, but yeah : D**

 **EvilAngelofHeavenandHell: And it was at this moment they thought: Well if you can't sleep Sesshomasama! Just bang him while he's asleep. Not like you haven't before! lol**

 **I really do love this story. There was actual thought, effort, and creativity put in to this. Something hard to find these days. I just wanna read some! Please continue, I will add this to my favs! You are doing a great job better than my shitty ones. I can never make a SessInu ff 1/10 as good as you, can't even scratch the surface. Thank you.**

 **A/N: xDD I love Sesshomaru, lol, and I'm super glad you enjoy my story!**

 **I'm sure you write stories just fine! I'll have to check them out when I have enough time.**

 **IreneHime: wow this is really good, and boy do I want to see what the others reactions will be once the morning come.**

 **A/N: Thank you, and I know it isn't as dramatic as I'd like it to be, but with my schedule, if I tried to make things more complicated I wouldn't upload my story for years! xD**

* * *

 **Alright, there are the reviews for chapter 6! Thank you so much for everyone who reads my story! I apologize for the late update, I hope to get a better schedule for writing, gaming, and drawing with my work schedule.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought, what you think I could improve on, and overall anything you would like to see in the future, I might just add it to my story if I think it will fit in with the story line! I will of course credit the person's comment that I read in the Author Notes, and give a warm shout out!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	8. Mysterious Encounter

Chapter Eight - Mysterious Encounter

"...Please... No..."

Being a proud Inu youkai, one would rarely, if at all utter the words please. However, Inuyasha didn't want to get punished for something he didn't even do. Chest rising and deflating quickly, to the point of hyperveltaliation, he snatched his claws deep into Sesshomaru's wrists, stopping his movements for a moment.

"Hnnnn..." Sesshomaru breathed, a glint in his eyes at the poor attempts to stop him. "It seems you're taking to being a submissive better than I thought, Inuyasha." breathlessly chuckling mocking the younger, Sesshomaru bent his head to the side, and thrust his elongated fangs deep into Inuyasha's soft neck. A scream rang out through the quiet night, his mating mark burning and glowing.

"Wha... What are you doing?!" Inuyasha hoarsly yelled. Trying his best to get out of the steel like hold his mate forced him into.

Sesshomaru said nothing in return, fangs sliping form the warm flesh, his hot tongue sweeping across Inuyasha's neck to the other side, nipping and suckling on his sensitive skin, Inuyasha could only wriggle.

"S-Sessh, wha-" Inuyasha's voice became weak, sounding more on the lines of a moan than protests. Sesshomaru taking advantage of his weakened mate, lowered his right hand to the sash and ripping it to shreds, startling the younger in his hold.

"Uuwah!" Inuyasha yelled, wanting nothing more than to cover his now semi naked body from his older brothers view. Sesshomaru smirked, watching him squirm with embarrassment.

Sesshomaru's left hand wrapped around Inuyasha's body, making sure he wouldn't be able to go anywhere, Moko-moko-sama wrapping around his legs and hands, making sure he wouldn't fight back. Inuyasha, becoming more enraged as time went and as the muddled feeling in his mind started to fade with the alarm of things going around him. Struggled more and more, the command his brother had muttered back at camp, was fulfilled and no longer part of his muddled mind. Sesshomaru noticed this, but decided to keep his brother a little more firey than normal, for it would be more satisfying to take him.

Smirking once more, Sesshomaru moved his right hand from the front side of Inuyasha's body and forced two of his dry clawed fingers into his brothers cavern. Inuyasha stilled immediately, feeling both the pain from the intrusion as well as the pain from claws tearing into his insides. Tears threatened to form in his eyes, before having relations with Sesshomaru weeks before, no one, not even himself, had touched anywhere near his private parts. Head bowed a bit, pushing all the pain into a tight little ball deep into the recesses of his mind.

Sesshomaru used the blood that was seeping from Inuyasha's hole, making his entrance nice and slick, his blood overwhelming the full blooded youkai. Gritting his teeth, he unfastened his sash quickly, taking a moment to align himself and Inuyasha to become one. With a wicked smirk, Sesshomaru plunged deep into Inuyasha's hot blood streaked cavern. Inuyasha gasped loudly, a scream escaping his lips, as Sesshomaru's massive cock intruded into his small body.

"Hmmm, Inuyasha, you're holding up better than I had assumed you would." Sesshomaru breathed out, the tightness of Inuyasha causing him to groan out softly. Remembering when he took the hanyou for the first and secone time, he passed out because of his size and girth. Inuyasha grunted, his eyes glazing over a bit, the pain becoming more intense, Sesshomaru's size continuing to get bigger within him.

Finally, Sesshomaru started to move, deep, rough thrusts into Inuyasha's tight ass. Sesshomaru grabbing onto the youngers hair, pulling it toward the elder in an attempt to see the pain on his mates face. Inuyasha did not disapoint, face contorting into even more pain as Sesshomaru's tight grasp and claws racked into Inuyasha's tangled mane. Tears threatened to esape his tight lids, pants and gasps of displeasure filled the still night air.

"You reak of that wolf filth." Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's pulled back ear, taking a bite of the sensitive bud, causing a shriek of pain to fall from his outstretched mouth. This caused Sesshomaru's girth to become thicker, Inuyasha's pained cries becoming his favorite thing to hear. Running his left hand all up and down the slender body as the right tightened in Inuyasha's silver locks.

Sesshomaru's left hand rubbed roughly against a hard bud, taking the time to run across both sides of Inuyasha's chest, hearing slight moans in place of the agonized pants and groans.

Thrusting in and out, from the tip to the base, Sesshomaru rammed himself into Inuyasha well into the night. The moon that was barely past the trees was now above them. Sesshomaru glanced down at the body that was now on the ground, both kneeling on the soft dirt. Inuyasha's upper body planted against the cool dirt, claws entangled into the long grass, ass in the air, being taken by his alpha. Sweat glistened on Inuyasha's back, Sesshomaru watched his muscles twitch and move as each thrust of his massive cock sent sting upon sting running through the youngers body.

Seeing that Inuyasha sweat enough to get rid of the wolfs stentch, ran his right hand over the front of Inuyasha, grabbing and pumping against Inuyasha's slightly hard member. His left hand wove its way into the youngers tangled hair, pulling softly so that he looked up at the right angle.

Sesshomaru thrusted against a bundle of nerves in Inuyasha, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Inuyasha's limpish cock burst to life, with the additive of Sesshomaru's expertise handling, Inuyasha came withing 5 minutes, Sesshomaru right behind the younger, sending his teeth deep into Inuyasha's shoulder, causing him to cry out again, as Sesshomaru groaned his release, filling the small hole until it seeped out.

Both panted, staying still, Inuyasha in fear of the pain moving would cause, and Sesshomaru because he was now relaxed, having released in his mate. Sesshomaru sighed and let the younger go, standing and moving to gather his things. "There is a hot springs not far from here." Was all Sesshomaru said as he left the half breed in the middle of the small clearing they were in.

Falling to the ground, Inuyasha curled into a loose ball, not wanting to stretch certain parts of himself. Only by himself would he allow his emotions to completely unravel. Tears streamed down his face, body trembling in waves as the pain was becoming numb, his whole lower half fading. He would get up, but was afraid he would fall. Instead, he stayed on the ground until the pain was barely bareable, the numbness slowly fading after each minute. Toes curled, claws clawing at the tear soaked Earth, Inuyasha was alone, and he allowed himself one last pained cry into the night.

After that cry, he pushed himself off the cold ground, and scooped up his now mended clothes, walking in the direction of the hot springs, hoping to scrub away the pain as well as the memory.

At the hot springs, Inuyasha waddled into the steaming water, hissing all the way as the almost boiling water ran over his tender and shredded lower backside. He cleaned as fast as his body would allow, not because he wanted to go back to that asshole, but because the water stung, and after each blood streaked cheek he washed, more blood would streak the area.

Sighing loudly, Inuyasha decided to just 'sit' in the water until his wounds healed enough to finally wash it all away. Finding a generously sized rock, he layed face side on it, his ower half still in the water. Relaxing as best he could, closed his eyes for a few moments, allowing his ears to take in the scenerey around himself.

He could hear crickets chirping in the bushes. Owls hooting in the night, the water around him rippling softly, a small waterfall just feet away from him, supplying the water into the hole he is now relaxing in. Leaves rustling in the now breezy area, trees creaking as they danced. Inuyasha sighed loudly again, his wounds now closed enough to wash out. So, he began his boring task of washing out the clawed markings on his back and cheeks, Sesshomaru had gotten to rough, forcing his claws into Inuyasha's hips, and then clawing him for the scent of his blood.

Grabbing the fine sand just below his feet, tried to scrub all the bad memories away. However, he couldn't, every brush of the fine sand brought memories of anothers hand running all across his body. He became angry as time passed, feeling it futile to even try anymore, detanlged his silvery hair and stepped out of the springs, shaking his body dry to then put his clothes back on.

Inuyasha looked up into the now lightening sky and frowned. He was exhausted and didn't want to walk around anymore, he was tired. Too tired to even go back to the camp, he wanted to just run, and run, and run until his legs became numb and he fell to freedom. But... He had a pack, people he loved dearly and who in turn loved him just as much that he would be leaving in the crule hands of his brother.

Escaping to paradise was beginning to look best as Inuyasha thought about the rest of his travels with his brother. However, his pride and loyalty to his pack overruled that of fleeing to freedom, and he disappeared into the treeline back to his pack... And his brother.

One step in front of the other, something he learned early in life that would help him survive this cruel world. Face down, vision loosing all interest of its suroundings, and mind going in and out of numbness. Trees passed him by, birds sang from above, and woodland creatures scurried across the grass covered floor. It seemed as if time slowed, yet moved very quickly at the same time, because before he could even blink, he was back at camp, or what seemed like camp.

There was a firepit in the middle of a small clearing, just beyond the fire, a massive tree resided. Massive in that the width of the trunk was at least five times the size of a normal tree. There was a gaping hole in the trunk, but the insides were covered with a flap that was used as a door. Inuyasha shuffled from one foot to the other, feeling awkward standing in someones 'home'. He turned, and attempted to leave the area, however a barrier made him fall back on his ass harshly. "Gah!" He breathed out, eyes closed and rubbing at his sore bum.

His hand then immediately went to his side to get Tessaiga to use the red form of his blade to cut away at the barrier. Just to swipe at air, as in his hurry to follow his elder brother, he left Tessaiga back at camp with the others. Sighing loudly, and dreading what was to come next, considering the person that resided in the clearing had some type of power to create a barrier. Turning his head to look at the fire, noticed that there were fallen tree trunks around it, creating some type of seating. Taking the opportunity to dry his hair a little better, sat down next to the fire and waited for the owner of the clearing to return, see as he smelled the area and found no scent around that was an hour fresh.

However, waiting wasn't part of Inuyasha's talents, and he began to fidget. Bouncing his leg up and down, watching as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, knowing full well pack as well. At this point, he would rather stay in the clearing forever.

Sighing once again, Inuyasha stared into the fire before him and watched the flames dance, it was something to do at least. Until he finally caught a wiff of a female heading his way. Instead of hiding himself to get the drop on the newcomer, he thought it best to just stay where he resided. Considering the person had put up a barrier, they more than likely already knew he was there. Watching the area where he had come from, stared until he heard the bushes rustle with life.

Out popped a woman, a woman that was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kikyou and Kagome. Small in stature as well as in width; eyes a burning topaz in the sunlight with sun kissed skin, silky red hair down to her knees that flowed each time she took a step. His eyes roamed looking at her elegant look although living in the woods, her loose fitted dark red kimono showed a little of her shoulders and a long slit to show her right leg making Inuyasha blush. A basket in her left hand then caught his attention, noticing it full of what he at first thought were weeds, but noticed some flowers that looked familiar, and realized they were herbs. Soft rose colored lips, puckered in slight confusion seeing Inuyasha in her clearing.

Just as her lips puckered, they turned into a wonderful smile at seeing her guest.

"Ah!" Her voice was like an angel, high as a female, but sultry and calming. "A guest! I did not expect you so soon my dear!" She chuckled softly, making Inuyasha smile at the sound, as if he were hearing bells chiming gently. "Would you like something to eat?" The woman asked Inuyasha walking toward his frame to put the basket of herbs on the floor next to the other trunk of wood.

Before Inuyasha could mutter a word of refusal, his stomach growled loudly. She smiled and went into her tree hut almost immediately. Inuyasha blushed realizing that he hadn't eaten since the night before and it was already almost noon. Granted he's gone way longer without food in the past, being with his pack for the last few years has made him a little more softer in terms to having food more than once a day.

The woman exited her home with a black pot, a metal L shaped rod, and a basket full of meats and vegetables. "One moment and it will be ready." She smiled, sticking the metal rod into the ground where the tail end was over the fire. The black pot's handle rested on the little lip and she filled it with the meats and some powered seasonings. After a moment or so, the vegetables were cut up and thrown into the pot with some sort of broth that came out of no where, at least to Inuyasha's eyes. Stirring the pot, Inuyasha smelled all the different flavors and his stomach growled once again, making the woman giggle under her breath.

"Here." She said, a bowl of food in her hand, stretched in his direction.

"Thanks." Inuyasha mattered, taking the bowl and chopsticks, digging in almost immediately. The red haired woman grabbed a bowl for herself.

After a few moments and many bowls of food later, Inuyasha stared at the woman that was sitting before him.

"Uhm..." He began, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Yes?" She inquired a glint in her eyes, as if she knew his plight.

"First, I guess, what's your name?"

"Mmmh, my name is Skighler."

"Skighler?" He inqured, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "I've never heard of that name before."

"Yes, it isn't a common name." She chuckled looking down slightly.

"Uhm... Its... A nice name." Inuyasha smiled when her head lifted and a small blush formed at her cheeks.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Keh." He replied, getting embarrassed.

"Well... I guess we should get things going Inuyasha, before your mate destroys all of my forest." Skighler sighed as she lifted her head up into the sky, as if she were seeing something far off into the distance.

"How did you-"

"I've known all about you Inuyasha. Your whispered wishes come to me."

"My whispered wishes?"

"Yes. Since you've been mated, your deep internal thoughts have been crashing into my soul, it's very heart breaking to listen."

Inuyasha looked down and to the side, allowing his bangs to hind his face fully.

"I've allowed my hut to be seen by you, if you so wanted. It seems that today your body knew where my hut was and decided to pay my a visit. I apologise for the barrier, when you have powers such as mine, you become a target of bad people. It's to keep myself, as well as those who need help protection from the outside."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding, not really caring that he had basically been trapped, more releaved with the silence and peace.

"What do you wish for Inuyasha?"

He snapped his head up so fast, Skighler thought he might have gotten a whiplash.

"What do I wish for?"

"Indeed."

"I wish to be dead."

* * *

 **AdriaTyler:** This may be obvious, but it seems really abusive to me. Will Sesshomaru continue to hurt Inuyasha, or will he eventually catch a hint?  
 **Author Reply:** Indeed it is obvious that it's abusive, that's one of the keys to my story. You'll have to just keep reading to find out.

 **KnottedCherryStem:** Welcome back dear. Really enjoyed this chapter. It's insane how much power Sesshomaru has over Inuyasha. The Hanyou is quickly beginning to realize this. And to make our ever proud and determined Yasha plead for mercy. Hot damn.

Amazing chapter.  
 **AR:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I suppose it's a little insane, but he is a Daiyoukai, lol.

 **Bluecean:** Damn Sesshoumaru to the deepest part of hell! How could he do that to his own mate?! I hope he regrets not treating Inuyasha right!  
 **AR:** Well, it is Sesshomaru, I could believe he would do it considering his past with Inuyasha.

 **Cyan Clair S3:** I really like this story, it's very intriguing.

Damm that Sesshomaru! I get that he tries to assert his dominance over Inuyasha, but to the point of hurting him.. that's just... It makes me sad also, because at this moment Inuyasha is seeing the power that Sesshomaru has on him and he is basically helpless, he can't really stop it...  
 **AR:** I'm glad you like it, hopefully I can keep your interest. Good observation! I understand it's sad and all, but those are the types of stories I enjoy writing, just because of my own fetishes in life. However, it might turn out good in the end, one will have to read to find out.

 **sherryfanfic1999:** Oh my word! Sesshomaru is such an ass. He cares for Inuyasha. Why won't he just let it show!? Is Inuyasha pregnant yet? Maybe that's why Sesshomaru feels the need for the pull to have Inuyasha near? And this punishment. Sesshomaru going to be sexually spanking and other things to Inuyasha, isn't he? I feel Sesshomaru just mated Inuyasha to exact all his fantasies about Inuyasha in certain positions doing different things.

How come they are being attacked by other demons so much? Wouldn't they be scared off by Sesshomaru being there? Is he not the top demon in the country? Is it really just to eat the humans that they are after? It's mating season, wouldn't they won't them for fun or rutting? So far Kagome is being a decent person, yet Sesshomaru has not said anything to her about her rudely speaking to him. Is that going to change? Kagome going to try and take Inuyasha back? Try and help him by fixing this? Will Inuyasha even except such help or has he realized that he really couldn't be happier with her? I am just so curious about it. Kagome just doesn't seem to get it just yet. Inuyasha is getting there though. Come on with those pups! Maybe that will help! Loving it! Thanks for the update and oh so long chapter!  
 **AR:** :)) He is the top demon, however they really want to attempt murder on the Lord, it's how I kinda invision stupid lower level demons would attempt to attack the Lord when he's out and about, especially with an unconscious half demon and a bunch of humans. I would think that they would have some fun before, while and possibly after they've eaten them a bit, something pretty gruesome if you could imagine. And well I could answer all these questions but that would ruin the story :)

 **fan:** can't wait to read about life at the palace!  
 **AR:** I can! I know it will be boring and fast :/ It will be a little difficult to write the palace life.

 **Yaoiluvur:** Sesshomaru is kinda being a dick. He's in a mood. Why?  
 **AR:** Well, he's mated to someone he thinks is the worst thing alive, I too would be in a mood if I was mated for life to someone I loathed.

 **Vixen Kitsune:** OMG! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO INUYASHA and why do I love it! The right amount of feeling and emotion and by the way "kicks sesshomaru in the balls". That is for being a dick and an ass.  
 **AR:** BECAUSE ITS AWESOME RIGHT?! I love fanfictions like this, it's thrilling and ooooh, I just love it!

 **inuyasha16451:** Omg. Love it. Please update soon.  
 **AR:** I'm trying!

 **Black Fox34:** Id live to know what happens now. Cant wait for the updates to Inuyasha? Keep up the good work by the way. Looking forward to reading more of your work.  
 **AR:** Sorry it's taking so long, I don't mean for it to take this long. I'm glad you like my story.

 **NikkiS71:** Sorry to hear about your laptop. I know how much it sucks to be without it. $600? Ouch! Too bad u didn't have insurance on it.

Well, I found it extremely funny that Sesshoumaru made Kouga carry InuYasha on his back all day. I'm pretty sure that he knew HE could have gotten him up anytime he wanted. Sesshoumaru being an asshole, I'm sure. But, I also find it interesting that Sesshoumaru even would allow another male to touch InuYasha. Considering how ultra possessive Sesshoumaru is by nature. I would have imagined his youki would have been clawing at him to retrieve his mate from the other sub alpha's grasp.  
InuYasha seems very very nervous? Does Sesshoumaru plan on giving him a tongue bath? He did say his baby brother stank. LOL!  
Great chapter!  
Hope you get your laptop issues resolved soon.

B reading U!  
 **AR:** Thank you, it was my favorite laptop too, I did have insurance on it, but it expired a few years ago and I couldn't add onto it because I couldn't remember the exact date and things just got away from me :/ Well, I don't personally enjoy putting demonic 'voices' in my stories, whatever the reader is thinking, like yourself, is more what I like to attempt. So, in Sesshomaru's case, I like to think that he obviously didn't enjoy someone other than himself touching Inuyasha, but his pride in being a Daiyoukai prevented him from carrying the half demon himself, and instead implored Kouga to carry him, knowing that he would get a punishment later for it. I still havn't gotten my laptop fixed, my older one, the first one I've ever gotten actually started to turn on and so I'm using it until it also expires.

 **lil joker 1989:** Oh my gosh this story is awesome I can't wait to see what will happen next.  
 **AR:** I hope you like this chapter!

 **love crimson red ray88:** Update ASAP please  
 **AR:** I apologise for the late update, I'm trying I promise.

 **Guest:** wow, I love this story so much. Please upload more.  
 **AR:** Here you are, hopefully I can update more often now that my older laptop is semi-working.

 **florescentdingo:** Aaahhh I'm just getting back into the Inuyasha fandom (last time I was in it was was like 8 years ago when I was in middle school ;_; ) and I'm excited to be reading fanfiction again. I'm glad to see that people are still very active with this content! I'm so sad to see that there aren't any more chapters of this yet, I was on a roll binge reading this and I really like the story you've created so far. I feel for Kouga, helping out the source of his jealousy, possibly in vain, for the hope that he'll be closer to Kagome. That's a tough place to be in. And poor Inuyasha, things couldn't get much worse for them right now, could they?

I hope to see more of this soon!  
 **AR:** I was also, it has been a while since I was into the Inuyasha fandom with all the new anime coming out, my fandom is flopping from Inuyasha, to My Hero Academia, to Fullmetal Alchemist and a few more. I'm sorry you were on a roll and had to stop on the last chapter.

 **kayer713:** Please update! I need to know what happens to poor Inuyasha! Is Sesshy going to force something rough on him again?  
 **AR:** Here you are! I hope you are pleased with the result.

* * *

 **AU: Alright my darlings. I apologise for the late update, but as I'm sure you are aware, my old computer stopped working due to the hard disk I believe. I have to send it out to get fixed costing more than $600, and I don't have the money now, nor did I back then. So it's still not fixed. However, my fiancee at the time got me a whole new computer, a desktop. The only bad thing on it, is that it doesn't have word, and so I've not been able to use it to write my story. I attempted with my very first laptop, and low and behold, it started working! It's extremely finicky and so the stories will still upload slowly. Not only my computer but myself as well, I get in a ditch at times and it's hard to think of what's coming next since I don't plan it out, all that's being written is coming in my mind at the time I write it. Not to mention I'm going through a lot at the moment. Moving soon, my grandmother is not doing so well and might pass soon, getting into a fight with my mother, grandfather and other grandmother. Work, things just are extremely stressful for me at the moment and stories might come out well, or they might take another year. I apologise but please be patient with me.**

 **On a more positive note. I got married! To my wonderful Husband on June 22nd, 2018.  
I also got a dog last year. His name is Levi, and he's a Black Lab/Rottweiler mix. He will be 2 years old in November! Our cat Khaleesi turned 2 back in June, my husband had his birthday in June, and my birthday is this month :D**


	9. What do you wish for?

**Chapter Nine** \- What do you wish for?

"What do I wish for?"

"Indeed."

"I wish to be dead."

Skighler pursed her lips in thought. "Although my powers are indeed great... I have never taken a life that didn't deserve to be taken." She breathed out after a few moments of thinking. "I refuse to take an innocent life."

Inuyasha frowned and looked down again, putting his hands in his hair and hiding his eyes from the world with his palms. "What if I'm not innocent?" He asked, attempting to glare through his bangs towards her. She smiled in reply, "You would not hurt me Inuyasha."

Knowing what she said was true, put his head back into his palms. "I don't know what to do..." His voice cracked just slightly. Inuyasha refused to cry, however, at the moment he felt like he could tell her anything and show her any emotions, _maybe it was the soup..._ He thought.

"Taking your life would be a waste. Think of your mother Inuyasha, would your mother want you to take the easy way out and die?" Skighler whispered sadly, knowing full well his mother was already in the afterlife, having lived a short time, but took care of him every day non the less to make sure he was alright.

A soft pit pat was heard as two little droplets of water fell from Inuyasha's face and landed on the loose dirt floor. _Definitely the soup._ Inuyasha thought once again as a small trickle of tears fell from his face, stress from his life at the moment and his impending future crashing down onto him full force.

Skighler sighed sadly watching the poor child in front of her. He may be over 200 years old, but he was still a young adult, and mentally it seemed, almost younger. "Can you not think of any other way I can help you?"

Inuyasha peeked through his clawed fingers to look at the woman in front of him. "Are you able to remove the mating? So I won't be mated to my brother?"

Shaking her head sadly she spoke, "Granted I could, but you would never be the same. As if your soul was ripped in two, you would always search for your other half, and never find it. It would be miserable for you, even more than you are right now."

Inuyasha hid his face once again, sighing out of frustration. "I just want it all to stop... I don't want to feel pain... I don't want to be forced to have sex with him, I don't want sex at all! I don't want a beating for speaking my mind, or for not doing as he says! I'm tired of it!" Inuyasha whispered, his voice getting louder and louder after every point until he yelled into his hands with sobs coming from deep in his chest.

Skighler watched from the sidelines, her heart breaking at every jab, as if she were the one harming him. Looking down and thinking through what he had told her, nodded her head and she stood. "Alright Inuyasha. I shall help you my dear."

Inuyasha looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know if it will help all to well I'm afraid, but you won't feel pain... You won't really feel anything. Are you alright with this?" She asked staring deep into his eyes, and watching his soul.

Determination flared in his soul and eyes, "Yes." Was all he replied. Skighler nodded her understanding and touched her pointer finger to his forehead.

"From this day forward, Inuyasha my dear, you will feel nothing. You will do what your mate tells you without argument, obeying his every command, you will no longer fight his advances, instead you will accept it with bravery, you will be the perfect mate." Skighler boomed the words necessary for the spell to be cast. Hidden in the spell was a counter spell. _When your mate realizes he misses the real you and truly shows it, only then will the spell be removed, and your true self be returned._

A flash of light from Skighler's fingertip covered Inuyasha, herself and the clearing to the sky. In an instant it was gone. In its wake sat Inuyasha, his head down and his body relaxed. "Leave his clearing Inuyasha... Do not stop until you are face to face with your mate Sesshomaru. Best of luck my dear, I hope you will be alright."

After her words, Skighler kissed his forehead and the clearing was gone, and Inuyasha stood in the forest by himself. He moved his head from the left to the right before sniffing the air and walking in the direction he knew his mate was in.

Back at the camp, Sesshomaru was beyond irritated. His mate, Inuyasha was still missing. He had the demon slayer fly through the sky on her demon cat to look for him while the wolf demon ran throughout the forest searching for him on foot. The others? Well, the woman Inuyasha was in love with as well as the monk was searching through their spiritual powers, in case he was in a barrier, and he? Well Sesshomaru doesn't search, he sits on the sidelines and commands others to do the searching for him.

Sesshomaru sighed in irritation and anger however, no one heard his sigh for he was a Lord and Lords don't sigh. A roar sounded from above, and the demon slayer and her cat landed in the clearing they made for camp yesterday. "I didn't see him anywhere!" Sango frowned, Kirara transforming into her smaller form and hopping on her master's shoulder.

Kouga, the wolf demon arrived seconds later panting from running so much in a zigzag type pattern through the forest. "I- D-Didn't see- him- either!" He gasped, taking the water container young Shippo gave to him. "Damn! I haven't done that much weird running through a large ass forest in a long time!" Kouga gasped after the massive swallow of cold water.

Miroku sighed from the side, rubbing at his shoulders while Kagome looked down, tears forming at her eyes.

"No luck?" Sango asked, running to Kagome to comfort her friend.

Miroku shook his head no, dropping his gaze as well.

"What if- wh-what if he was captured?! What if Naraku has him?! What if he's dead?!" Kagome cried into her friends' shoulder, complete agony tearing at her heart. Inuyasha was missing, having not come back from who-knows-when, well besides Sesshomaru, they concluded he had something to do with the hanyou's disappearance.

Sesshomaru stood to go and make Jaken use the staff to find him when the group heard rustling from the bushes to the side. Inuyasha walked through rustling the leaves and twigs, the group, besides Sesshomaru and Jaken and Kouga, cheered and stood with happiness that their friend was alright. Kagome ran to him, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. However, following the command of the sorceress he saw before, walked past the sobbing woman and stood in front of Sesshomaru, his mate. Looking up and golden eyes met their twin, a shimmer flowed through Inuyasha's eyes before they rolled back into his head and he fell back, unconscious. Before he could hit the floor, Sesshomaru caught him and held him close to his chest wondering what that shimmer was.

"Inuyasha!" His pack yelled and crowded around the pair, trying to see if he was alright. Sesshomaru reluctantly gave him to the futuristic female, as she had healing powers he did not possess.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried, tears falling from her eyes onto his face. It seemed as if he were just sleeping, so she attempted to softly pat his cheek, calling his name. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! W-wake up!" Shaking his frame, a bit, she tried to wake him, but his eyes didn't open.

"What if..." Miroku spoke, his hand on his chin and staring not only at Inuyasha in thought, but also Sesshomaru.

Sango as well as Kouga caught on immediately. Sesshomaru stared at the monk for a split second before he looked down at the half demon sleeping in the priestess's arms. Frowning slightly, he opened his mouth and spoke almost commandingly, "Inuyasha, I believe you've slept enough."

It was fairly vague, but those words were like a spell and his eyes opened slowly, blinking in the new scenery.

"Wha...?" He asked staring up at a tear-stricken Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" The priestess cried out in joy, hugging him close to her chest.

Miroku and Sango sighed in relief as well as Shippo who jumped and clung himself to the red robes of his father figure and cried his relief.

"What are you all crying about, you act as if I died or something." Inuyasha chuckled and pat Kagome and Shippo's head.

The Inuyasha gang froze looking at their leader in confusion.

"I'm fine Kagome, Shippo, stop crying already." He sighed softly and stood up with a weeping Kagome attached to his chest and a stunned Shippo on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke, his voice void of any joy and instead filled with annoyance and anger, at least to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome and pulled her to the side by Sango and gave Shippo to Miroku. He then turned around and faced his mate. "Yes?"

"Where were you?" The Lord of the West inquired, wanting to know exactly what was causing the half breed to take his sweet time on getting back, it was way after noon almost hitting evening, and that would mean they needed to spend the night in the clearing again, or walk all through the night, which is what Sesshomaru is planning on doing to punish Inuyasha by making his pack suffer.

"After our little affair early this morning-" Inuyasha started, attempting to recover what happened earlier that day. "-I went to take a bath in the hot spring. Got out after I was clean and started to walk back to here when I landed in a different clearing and... I don't know what happened next. All of a sudden I woke up in the forest and found my way back here." Inuyasha frowned, scratching at his head, the part about the sorceress erased from his mind completely.

"That sounds strange... I wonder if you encountered someone or something that erased your mind?" Miroku spoke after a second of processing that fact that Inuyasha just answered Sesshomaru without so much as a scoff or arguing.

Sesshomaru was also taken aback, staring at his mate with confusion.

"Inuyasha... Are you alright?" Kagome asked, having wiped the tears from her eyes after Miroku spoke, bringing her and the rest out of their stupor. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, it wasn't elevated nor was it cool, perfectly normal for the half demon.

"I'm fine?" He asked confused himself at his packs actions. He felt fine, better than fine actually.

"Are you **sure** mutt-face? You seem to be actin kinda weird." Kouga stepped into the conversation then, standing behind Kagome to stare at the young demon himself knowing that his close proximity to the one he cherished would send him over the top.

Inuyasha blinked at Kouga, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you asking?" Inuyasha scratched the side of his head staring at all the faces staring back at him. "What?" He questioned smiling a little, attempting to understand.

Taken aback by the very rare smile, Sango spoke for the group, having the strength to confront the abnormality in the situation the gang found themselves in. "Uhm... Nothing I guess if you feel alright Inuyasha." She tapped Kagome and Miroku's arms lightly trying to get their attention to talk about their friend while he was preoccupied with other things.

"Ok." Inuyasha then turned around to see Sesshomaru and wait for a command.

"If we're done here." Was all he said turning around himself and leaving through the bushes and trees to their destination.

Inuyasha was hot on his heels, following after his mate.

The actions he was portraying were making his friends worried. They all looked at each other before following after the other small pack, Ah-Un immediately, like Inuyasha, followed after his master with Jaken and little Rin snoozing on their back, Rin out of boredom and Jaken because Sesshomaru had made him run around the area looking for Inuyasha at the crack of dawn.

The group's been walking for a few hours, the sun is setting, the wind is blowing softly making the lightening bugs dance through the leaves and the shadows. The humans were getting tired, waking at first light to then spending all their time and energy looking for their half demon companion. Yawns were heard throughout the group, even the young Shippo yawned from the events of the day, not being able to sleep like Rin because he was so worried about his father figure being in danger.

Inuyasha could hear his pack's yawns and knew they were tired, however, everything in him was telling him to not speak up, and so he didn't. Instead he followed behind Sesshomaru wordlessly.

"Oy! Sesshomaru!" Kouga called out then, deciding to walk at the rear to protect Kagome and her friends from any sneak attacks, seeing that Inuyasha was acting weirdly and not paying all that much attention.

Sesshomaru didn't move an inch indicating that he wasn't going to acknowledge Kouga's outburst and instead keep going.

Kouga caught up to the leaders, side glancing at Inuyasha for a split second before turning fully to Sesshomaru. "When are we going to take a break? The humans have been up all morning trying to find **your** mate. They're tired and deserve to rest for the night."

Sesshomaru glanced his way for a split second before looking straight ahead, taking his words into consideration. Inuyasha did not argue with him coming back, and they did use up all of their strength being pathetic humans. He was getting soft, and so he stopped in a well-lit clearing, sitting down against a large tree trunk. "We will camp here for the night." Was all he said as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

The group moved around getting things ready to sleep, too tired to even eat for the night. Kagome getting her sleeping bag out and fluffing up the padding. Miroku gathering firewood so they wouldn't freeze during the night. Kouga created a pit for the fire while Sango gathered extra blankets in Kagome's yellow bag for the three to lay on. Rin was already out for the night and Jaken watched over her, sleeping in the evening allowed him to stay awake for the next day or two. Ah-Un always up for a nap or sleep, curled up around Rin to protect her better than Jaken.

Inuyasha stood where he was when they stopped, just staring out into nothing. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't exactly tired, nor was he hungry. He just stood there, staring into space and watching the world go by.

Kagome was out like a light, little Shippo curled into her, sleeping the events away that transpired that eventful day. Sango curled up with Kirara and Miroku poking at the fire he had gotten started with Kouga's help from his sharp claws.

The wolf demon watched Inuyasha from the fire, wondering if he truly was alright, since he was just standing off to the side of the clearing doing absolutely nothing. Before he would have gone to get some food or refill the water canteens, or even sit down next to a tree far away from Sesshomaru and feign sleep. Tonight, was different and he did nothing, deciding that he would give the half demon something to do, grabbed the water canteens Kagome brought from her world as well as the bamboo ones Sango had. Brought them over to Inuyasha and held them out to him, "Here, could you go fill these with water? You can smell the stream nearby right mutt-face?"

Inuyasha didn't move, instead he continued to stare off into space, as if he didn't even hear the wolf demon.

Kouga got irritated, wiggling the bottles in front of Inuyasha's face, trying to get any type of reaction out of him at all. Instead, the bottles smacked against his face and he continued to not move.

Sesshomaru peeked one eye open and watched from the sidelines. Confused himself as to why Inuyasha wasn't getting angry and exploding on the wolf as per his character.

"Hello? Are you even in there?" Kouga tapped his knuckles against Inuyasha's forehead in a better attempt to piss the younger off and get some type of reaction.

However, it didn't work at all. It seemed like nothing was going to snap the young half demon out of whatever trance he was in. Kagome then stood up and went to her love interest, staring into his eyes and not seeing any type of light. "Inuyasha?" She asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

In that instant, Sesshomaru was at Inuyasha's side, holding Kagome's hand away from Inuyasha's face. It took her by surprise, gasping loudly and staring up into his cold eyes which were glaring back at her.

The others, also taken by surprise, stilled momentarily before Kouga grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her toward himself, separating her from the demon Lord. Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and looked back at Inuyasha and his expressionless face. Something in the very back of his head pinged off, a very small annoying voice in his head that felt like something was wrong.

Sesshomaru stared into his younger brothers' eyes, the eyes that were once golden and bright like the sun, was dulled and closer to a brown color. Grabbing Inuyasha's chin and forcing him to look up into his eyes, eyes that were supposed to be reflected back. Sighed softly and turned to leave, "Come Inuyasha." Was all he spoke to make the hanyou tread forward after his mate.

* * *

 **Reviews  
**  
 **love crimson red ray88:** Honestly I'm a like confused because it's been so long, but all in all it's a good chapter, I can't wait for the update  
 **AR:** Yeah, I apologize for the long wait time, things have just been a little hectic and I'm just a massive procrastinator lol  
 **inuyasha16451:** Loved it. Update when you can. Take your time.  
 **AR:** Good! I'm always so afraid that my chapters are to fast and stuff.  
 **NikkiS71:** OMG! What in the absolute HELL! I'm so sick of Sesshomaru's attitude towards Inuyasha! I think he should lose him for awhile! It would serve his ass right, to be without his mate due to his lack of feeling and care. He should know the feeling of NOT being able to touch see or hear Inuyasha! A mate is a gift! A partner in life that should be loved and cherished above all other. To disrespect your mate is to disrespect yourself! I hope she doesn't grant Inuyasha's drastic wish, however I do hope she does something to make Sesshomaru think more of his mate than of himself! Inuyasha deserves more love than he gets!

B reading U!  
 **AR:** Lol, yeah well hopefully all will be alright closer to the end of the story.  
 **lil joker 1989:** Ah, thank goodness someone is there for Inuyasha, but please don't help him kill himself.  
Let her find another way to help him.  
 **AR:** :)  
 **Kayer713:** Oh poor Inuyasha! Sesshy you asshole! You need to be dropped down a peg. I hope Inuyasha doesn't die.

 **AR:** Don't worry, lol, he didn't die as you read already.  
 **Nychell21:** Congratulations and dont fret life gets better that's why we keep living!  
 **AR:** Aweh, thank you! I actually needed to read something positive right now, life seems to just keep crumbling away.  
 **yaoiluvur:** Sesshomaru was extra cruel to inuyasha. Really it's like he meant to give inuyasha nothing but pain. His wish made me want to cry for inuyasha. Is Skighlar going to kill inuyasha. Please don't  
 **AR:** Don't worry dears, he is not dead lol  
 **kiki2222:** I need more of this story. I just started read Inuyasha fics again after like ten years. This is the first i have actually followed since starting up again.  
 **AR:** Aweh! Omg, that's a massive compliment! I'm so glad you like my story! I know how that is, I was in the same boat until I decided to create a story myself lol.

 **A/N: I honestly don't have anything to add, but I hope everyone enjoys my story, and honestly I'm trying to find someone to beta read my stories and maybe bounce some ideas off of someone. It always feels like things are going so fast and things are hardcore out of character.**


End file.
